Ties of a Friendship
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Connor's and Jude's friendship is at boiling point! Can a stranger help Connor and Jude put their friendship back together?
1. Chapter 1

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 1

It's been a weeks since Jude told his Moms that he and Connor did something wrong, but he didn't tell them what he only told them that he and Connor did something that could be wrong leaving his parents with a lot of questions and no answers and he refused to tell them anything more. Jude couldn't believe he broke his promise to Connor, but if he was responsible for anything that happened to Connor then he knew he had to end his friendship.

Lena walks into his shared room with his brother Jesus she finds Jude reading a book she sat next to him he pulls the book up to his face trying not to look at his mom, "Jude honey look at me?" She pulls the book away from him, "Jude we're mad…a little disappointed that you couldn't trust us with the truth, but never angry you and Connor have something special and whatever it is…is between you and him, but whenever you ready tell us we'll listen to you, okay honey?"

"Can you get your job back?" Jude asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm in talks with the board of education and Miss Porter about getting my job back, honey listen it's not your fault I was rushing I wasn't in my mind I mean a lot of things happened with the lost of the baby I guess I just thought I lost control of everything and you're the youngest and I don't want to see anyone hurt you and I don't want you end your friendship with anyone Connor included if your friendship makes you happy then it makes me happy I love you and I'll never leave you," Lena explains to Jude getting teary eyed.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for everything," Jude hugged Lena she kiss him on the forehead and leaves him in his room by his self to think on his thoughts. He looks at his cell phone as he has missed three calls from Connor, but he didn't know what he should do he feels like everything is his fault he had to get out of the house with everything else happening around here he could use some quite time alone.

Jude gets up out of his bed and throws his book down he grabs his cell phone and puts in his pocket as he walks out of his room he walks down the stairs slowly he hears Lena and Stef talking about him and Connor.

"Did he tell you anything?" Stef asked Lena.

"No nothing whatever him and Connor did is between them and I'm not going to force him to tell us what they did it's not right and it won't do nothing I made up my decision even if he did tell us Connor's father is still a bully, I will work on getting my job back and I'll keep Jude safe even Connor if I have to!" Lena told Stef, but Stef wasn't so sure if this was really about Jude and Connor.

"Okay love you do what you need to do, but promise me you won't overact and let your personal feelings get in the way of your judgments okay?" Stef replied kissing her wife and leaving her in the kitchen to her own devices.

After Lena and Stef conversation Jude comes down the stairs and walks in the kitchen to see Lena prepping food for dinner, "Hey mom you mind if I go to the book store?" Jude asked Lena.

"Sure honey you have you're cell phone so I can call you?" Lena asked Jude.

"Yes I have my phone and I will be back before 6pm," Jude said walking towards the door, "I love you mom…" Jude looks back Lena with his brown eyes of sorrow regretting everything he's done.

"I love you too Jude!" Lena tells him as he walks out the door leaving Lena alone with her thoughts.

Jude finally gets to the bookstore he walks in a looks around for a book something that could help him books always help Jude when he's feeling a certain type a way it gives him the ability to lose his self for a bit and focus on the story. He picks up a book called The Chosen the book is about two fathers and two sons and the pressures on all of them to pursue the religion they share in the way that is best suited to each. And as the boys grow into young men, they discover in the other a lost spiritual brother and a link to an unexplored world that neither had ever considered before. In effect, they exchange places, and find the peace that neither will ever retreat from again. Jude finds a table and sits down and begins to read the book.

"The Chosen by Chaim Potok I never read the book before, but I heard good things about it," A stranger said as Jude looks up to see a boy standing there before holding the Fault in our Stars, "Sorry that's rude of me I just saw the book…well anyway I'm Trey you mind if I sit down with you?"

Jude wondered about the boy as if he was a stranger first of all and second he was weird just randomly talking to a person he never met before, "Sure you can." The stranger sits down on the opposite side of the table, "I'm Jude by the way."

"I see, but tell me what is the problem?" Trey asked Jude pulling Jude back as a surprise, "And please don't tell me nothing, I know that look I've had that look before if I were to guess problem with your best friend am I right?"

"Wait…how in the world could you have even guess that?" Jude wondered, "I mean I am having problems, but it's nothing for a stranger to know that!"

"Hey call it what you want, but I know I use to be in your shoes, but hey if you don't want my advice I can leave and you can wailed in the pain of losing your best friend or whatever going on find then!" Trey tells Jude as he gets up from the table, "If you ever change your mind I'll be here at the bookstore same time same place."

He leaves Jude alone to his thoughts as Jude couldn't believe a total stranger knew what he was thinking and the problems he was going through with Connor, but what did he know anyway? Jude had so many questions and little answers and to make it worst Connor was still trying to communicate with him. He ignores the messages Connor tries to send him, he finally gets up from the table and buts the book up and walks out of the store on his way home he walks in the loneliness and silence of his thoughts still feeling as if he was to blame like everything else he walks towards his home that he can see in the distance the closer he gets notices someone in the distance standing there. It was Connor he saw his best friend waiting for him to get home.

"Connor what are you doing here?" Jude asked him.

"Really Jude do you really have to ask me why I'm here you've been ignoring me lately!" Connor said snapping at Jude, "You're shutting me out again!"

"And why not Connor you're father doesn't want us to be friends and I'm not going to be your secret no matter who it is!" Jude told him.

Connor touches the left side of his face where bruise in his face was placed on his face the last time he and Jude saw each other, "So you decided that our friendship isn't worth fighting for?!"

Jude couldn't look at Connor he turns away from him, "No it's not like that and Connor you of all people should know that I want to hold on to our friendship, but because of me Lena quit her job cause she wanted to protect me from your father and lastly you your father is beating you because of it and plus if people at school knew what we did you'll made fun of I can't let that happen I won't let the people I care about be hurt because of my actions!"

"Wait…Jude you think…" Connor was caught off guard by everything that Jude said.

"Don't lie to me! I know Connor I know you're being hurt by your father because of me and I should've done this before…I'm sorry Connor we're done I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Jude tells Connor he brushes pass him and walks in to the door of his house before entering his home, "…by the way I told Moms that we did something in the tent, but I didn't tell them what, I kept that part of promise to you now leave me alone!" Jude walks in the door shutting it behind him leaving Connor to ponder alone.

"Jude if only you understood what I have to go through as well…" Connor thought to his self, he turns around to walk away, but before he takes a step he looks at the door of the Fosters just one more time and finally walks away leaving Jude alone.

Jude closes the door trying not to get upset at what he did, but he knew he had to protect Connor and now he had to help get Lena's job back his heart was racing from his argument with Connor.

"Jude sweetheart is that you?" Lena asked from upstairs.

"Yeah I'm home!" Jude told her.

"Good wash up from dinner!" Lena told him, "Your brothers and sisters are coming back home soon so I want you to be clean up and place the table for dinner okay?"

"Yes Mom!" Jude said as he ran upstairs and went up to his bathroom he walks into the bathroom and looks at the bathroom mirror it was as if he couldn't stand to look at his self he turns the cold water on and splashes the water in his face trying to snap out of his deep thoughts. He quickly cleans up and goes down the stairs he walks in the kitchen, he reach up in the cabinets and grabs the dinner plates and place them from the family as well glasses soon Lena walks down the stairs and see Jude finishing placing the table.

"Hey honey did you find what you needed at the bookstore?" Lena asked Jude, but he was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to even hear Lena, she walks over to him while he was placing his the forks on the side of plates, "Jude honey… did you hear me?"

Jude was caught off guard by Lena he had forgot she was there, "Oh I'm sorry…yeah I saw a book, but I didn't buy it I just read it for a bit I might go back tomorrow."

"That's nice sweetheart…um Connor called he said you didn't answer your cell phone so he called here he asked could you call him back when you get a chance?" Lena tells him.

"Oh yeah I saw he called, but I was busy reading you know how that goes!" Jude giggles as Lena smiles hugging her son, "I wonder when everybody going to get home I mean I know it's a Saturday and everyone has plans, but I would think they'll be home by now?"

"They'll be home soon you there all teenagers after all," Lena reminded him, "And it's a Saturday of course be patient, maybe you can call Connor since he did call a few minutes before you got home."

Jude sighed he wasn't for sure if he should call Connor I mean just before he got home he told Connor that he was done, but Lena couldn't know she been fighting Connor's father to protect their friendship and now he just shattered it, but was it for the best?

Connor walks home in the dark he finally arrived home he sighed he opens the door he sees his father and his mother sitting in the living room. "Connor, can you please come here?" Connor's mother asked him. Connor obeyed walking into the living room, "Please sit down son…" He sits next to mother she turns to him and grab his hand, "Connor I love you…you know that right?"

Of course Connor knew that, he knew something was going on why else would she asked that she knew that Connor knows that she love her, but his father on the other hand, "Yes of course…I know that."

"Okay honey your father brought to my attention that this Jude kid isn't good for you I know that he's your friend, but honey if your father feels like he's a distraction and I don't want you falling behind in school so please…" Connor's mom begs her son.

"I get it mom…" Connor gets up from the couch, "…and dad don't worry Jude stop talking to me, so you don't have to worry about it anymore…" He leaves them in the living room and runs up to his room.

"Adam you sure this was the right thing?" She asked him.

"Yes Jude is distracting Connor and I don't know what about this boy or why, but I can't let our son go on down this path!" Adam told his ex-wife.

"But I don't see it Adam Jude is a nice kid and using me to end their friendship is wrong!" She told him, "What is your problem with Jude anyway? Beside his moms are gay and I have no problem with it so why do you?"

"I don't have a problem with Jude or his Moms being gay!" Adam replied.

Adam's ex-wife couldn't understand she lean into herself not understanding anything, "Adam obviously you have a problem with it! Plus I heard that Jude not even gay Connor told me!

"That means nothing! And you do best to remember that!" Adam argued with her. 

"Yes because giving Connor a bruise in face!" She replied as if this was brand new news to Adam, "So you want to explain that?! This is why I left you in the first place you always trying to control things with that angry of yours I finally got away from you, but you will not take our son with you to hell!"

"He's my son and I will discipline him as I see fit!" Adam told her, she gets up and walks out of the living room opening the front of her door.

"And he's mine and if he comes back with another bruise you will be in trouble!" She warned him, "Now get out of my house!" He gets up out of lounge chair and grabs his coat he puts on and walks towards the door.

"We're not finish with this discussion!" He whispers to her before walking out of the house as she slams the door behind him. She turns around and sit down at the kitchen table she begins to shakes holding her hand over mouth as she begins to cry.

Connor wasn't a fool he pretended he didn't hear his parents arguing. The nerve of his father using his mother against him, he won't let his mother know what his father really is he pulls off his shirt slowly and tosses it on the floor he walks into his bathroom and look at his self in the mirror he turns around so he can see his back near his shoulder blade it was a large bruise cut the same one on his face. Connor just sighed at the disgust, but he won't let his mother know anything he had to protect his mom and maybe Jude was on to something maybe ending their friendship is the best thing Connor can protect his mom from his Dad protect Jude from being hurt and maybe help Lena get her job back.

Suddenly Connor's phone rang and he saw it was Jude calling, Connor wondered why now…why would Jude call him? Didn't he want to end the friendship now he's calling him, he slowly picks up his phone and look at the options of answering or ignore he answers the phone before he could say anything Jude cuts in.

"Don't say anything let me talk," Jude tells him, "Connor right now I don't even know what's going with us, but for now we can't…I'm sorry." Jude hangs up the phone Connor puts his phone down not to make anything of it was this really it could he really lost his best friend forever there was too much to think about.

Jude walks out of the bathroom and he tosses his phone on his bed and makes his way down stairs and see Lena finishing up dinner as the family arrives Stef kisses Lena on cheek and Jesus grabs something to drink in the refrigerator and sits down by Mariana who grabbing a spoon full of salad as she places it on her plate, Brandon places a steak on his plate and Callie grabs a bread, Jude feels like an outsider now, but Jude puts on a smile and come down the stairs he sits down next to Callie he continued on like as if anything didn't happen at all the night went on like nothing else.

Next day Jude woke up a little late he got a late start at the day Jesus decided to sleep in for the day beside he had a wrestling match tomorrow and needed all the rest he could get Mariana told Moms she was going on a date with Mat Tan today Brandon decided to go and meet up with Lou and Callie and Stef went to Girls United helping them get settle into their new home while Lena stayed at home cleaning the house.

Jude takes a showers and clean up brush his teeth he gets dress and grabs his phone and places it in pocket and walks down the stairs he see Lena cleaning up the living room.

"Hey Jude honey you heading out do you need a lift?" Lena asked scrubbing the floor she gets up and dust herself off.

"No I'm going to bookstore again…unless you need help I can stay and help you clean up," Jude replied to her grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"No I'm good honey you go to the bookstore beside I enjoy the quietness of the home go on and enjoy yourself," She said giving Jude a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay then see ya later," Jude replied rushing out the door.

He arrived a few minutes at the bookstore and goes to the same place that went to yesterday he grabs a book and sit down at the table, "I see you've returned I knew you would…and not because of this is a bookstore either." Jude turns around and see a familiar face it was Trey again still reading The Fault in Our Stars from yesterday.

"Heh, are you always so smug Trey?" Jude asked him, "Or is that part of your charm?"

"I say both mostly my charm, so are you ready to talk now Jude was it?" Trey asked as Jude sit down across from him.

"Why do you care so much?" Jude asked him.

"Actually I don't…" Trey told him with a puzzled look on Jude's face, "…I don't want you to end up like me trust me I know what it's like. So I'll ask again are you ready to talk this time?"

"Yeah I think I am," Jude softly responds, "But before anything why are you reading The Fault in Our Stars you know it's about kids with cancer?"

"Yes I do just like there's cancer in your friendship with…" Trey told Jude.

"…Connor is his name," Jude replied looking down with guilt.

"Ah…Connor his name he must be your best friend the problem that you have was the problem I use to have a while ago with my best friend okay so explain to me what is wrong," Trey tells Jude placing his book down giving Jude his full attention.

"Okay so I used to be a foster kid me and my sister…Callie and I've been abuse in the foster care and my sisters always been there for me, we soon found our way to the Fosters," Jude explain to Trey who was caught in her story.

"Ah I understand being in the foster care you and your sister are loners," Trey tells Jude, "I can see it in your eyes those are my eyes as me being an only child I completely understand where you're coming from."

"…yeah I go to Anchor Beach Charter School and when I got there I was very shy still am and I met Connor that's where are friendship started after he painted his fingernails blue for me," Jude continued remembering the day he sat alone at lunch after being made fun of from wearing blue finger nail polish the other day he pulls out his peanut butter and jelly sandwich then he noticed Connor who says nothing, but sit by him and smiles, to Jude it mean everything to see that Connor still wanted to be his friends and then he noticed Connor's fingers that were painted blue he was shocked to see this that someone would stay up for him.

Trey was shocked in the matter of what he just heard, "Oh my God get out of here he painted his nails blue for you? Wait hold on I like the color blue, but to paint your nails for someone wow now that's something interesting now that's a true friend!"

"Yeah he is…man he really is isn't he?" Jude remembered asking Trey.

"Yeah he is, but what could tear away you guys friendship I mean for me it was peer pressure so what could've started your problems with Connor?"

Jude sighed before giving Trey and respond, "…His father."

Connor was sitting in his mother car looking out of the window looking at the trees flying pass it seems as he as if he was in a trance he was going over his father's house spending the day with him not that Connor wants to go, but it's part of the co-parenting thing.

"Connor we're here," Connor's mom said touching him on his shoulder, "Be good honey I'll come and get you later tonight okay?"

Connor shakes himself out of his thoughts and turns to his mother giving her a fake smile, "Oh yeah…okay mom." She touches the left side of his bruised face, "it's okay mom it's nothing…"

"It's not honey, I'm so sorry about all of this, but if I found out he's been hurting you he will be sorry!" Connor's mom told Connor.

"Mom its fine trust me Jude is gone so Dad should be fine," Connor said grabbing his backpack, "I love you mom!"

Connor's mother watches her son get out of the car and run up to his father's home he turns to look at his mom for a time and then opens the door and closes it she looks away and begins to cry feeling like she couldn't do anything about Adam and Connor's heartbreak.

"Dad I'm here!" Connor said, but the home was quiet too quiet, "Dad…Dad? Are you here?" He puts his backpack down on the floor to the door he slowly walks upstairs he looks in the bathroom nobody was there, he looks in his room he has at his father's home and then he looks in father's room everything was clear, but that was strange so he must be in his bathroom Connor walks over to the bathroom and slowly opens it…

"…So his father is the problem," Trey said, "Hmmm that's going to be hard, but hey…" Trey's phone buzzes, "Excuse me Jude." Jude nods as Trey take his call he returns, "Sorry Jude I have to run, but we'll talk soon okay?"

"Wait! I don't have you're number to call you!" Jude told Trey, he smack his self on the head as a duh moment.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry here's my number I'll keep in touch try to sleep on it you and Connor has something special I don't think you guys shouldn't give up on each other like I said you guys have special bond don't let anyone or anything break it up!" Trey reminds Jude leaving Jude to his thoughts.

Jude took some of Trey's word to heart he looks at his phone and he scrolls for Connor's name he presses his name and calls him the phone rings at least 3 times before Connor picks up, but not in the voice Jude was expecting.

"Jude!" Connor yells, "Jude thank God you call I need you can you come over to my Dad's house please!"

"Wait Connor what's going?" Jude tries to get Connor to calm down.

"Dad! Dad…." Connor screams over the phone and the call was cut off.

"CONNOR!" Jude yelled back and there call went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 2

Everything was going crazy inside of Jude's mind, he rushes out of the book without thinking of nothing else, but to get to Connor, what could've happen to him? What about his dad? Too many questions and not enough of answers Jude thought to his self, running now the block towards Connor's father house it felt like forever that he would never get there instead of getting close he feels like he's being pulled away he wanted to help Connor, but he worries that he won't get there in time.

It was just a few minutes ago that Connor called Jude asking for help and then the call goes dead. "Dammit Connor what the hell happened?!" Jude thought to his self he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Connor again, but the call buzz with static as if the phone was broken, "Oh my God please be okay Connor!" Jude continues to make his way to Connor's father house at last he reaches the front of the house Jude huffs and puff trying to pull himself together and walks up to the front porch he hesitate before opening the door, "Is this a mistake should I be here?" Jude thought, but then he remembers what Trey was trying to tell him that he should try, but he still couldn't, but for now nothing mattered all that matter is that Connor needs him. He opens the door and walks in the house he was dark and quiet too quiet after Connor called him he would except to see Connor waiting for him.

"Connor are you here?" Jude called out as his voice seemed to echo throughout the house to no answer, "Connor I'm here where are you?" Jude sees Connor's backpack on the floor nothing out of the ordinary the house was fine and intact, but what about the upstairs.

Jude wasn't for sure if he should go upstairs or not, but where else could Connor be of course he was upstairs, but once again fear creeps into Jude's mind and he wondered should he be there or not, "My God what in the world is going here? Never mind that Connor is upstairs and he needs me!" Jude shakes himself off and runs upstairs he looks into Connor's room and doesn't see him he walks out and notices Connor's father room door that must be where Connor is he slowly walks in the room. Jude was nervous he never been in Connor's father room and after what Connor told him about his dad not wanting to be friends he wondered if Connor's father would think to see him in his room he overhears tears and sobs he goes over to the bathroom and he sees Connor on his knees holding his father's head and tilting back and forth.

"Connor…" Jude quietly calls out to him as Connor turns to him trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Ju…Jude you're…dad," Connor could barely explain choking over his words trying to tell Jude, "He's not responding!"

Jude walks over and kneels next to Connor and his father he checks Connor's father he feels hot air coming from Connor's father nose indicating that he's alive, "We have to call for help did you call the ambulance?"

"Yeah…they'll be here soon…" Connor tells him, "I'm sorry…for freaking out Jud…Jude…" Connor wipes his tears and slowly breaths, "Thank you for coming Jude…"

"No problem…" Jude said placing his hand on Connor's left shoulder, "I was kinda nervous you had me scared when you panicked, but…I'm here for you Connor…"

Before Jude could finish his thought Connor rushed in for a hug at first Jude was caught off guard by everything but then he realized Connor is emotional at the time and he gives him back the hug in that moment nothing mattered it was just Jude being there for his friend and that's all that needed to happen.

"It's okay Connor…it's okay just let it go," Jude told Connor it was weird to see Connor so broken usually Connor was the strong one, but now Jude is trying to be there for Connor it was so painful to see his best friend like this what could he do?

Within seconds the paramedics had arrived on the scene and Connor and Jude moved out of the way to give the paramedics space to check on Connor's father Jude was reassuring Connor that everything was alright as the bring in the carry on gurney to place Connor's father on the stretcher Connor watches as they pick his father up and carry him out of the restroom.

"Connor it's going to be ok…" Jude tells Connor who in complete shock.

"No…no it's not Jude nothing is ever going to be right," Connor told him one of paramedics stands next to Connor and Jude.

"Son…" The paramedic talks to both Jude and Connor, "Your father had an overdose he'll be fine, but he's going to be out for a while."

"Thank you sir…" Jude answers for Connor who was too devastated over finding his father in the bathroom, "Is there a…way we can go to the hospital with him?"

"Yeah we'll contact your folks when we get there," The paramedic said leaving Connor and Jude to themselves while he and the other paramedics prep Connor's father to transport them to the hospital. Jude and Connor was left in Connor's father room to themselves Jude felt like he needed to leave as if he was scared to be alone with Connor.

"Jude…let's go," Connor said to as Jude nods and they both leave his' father room they go downstairs to see the paramedics loading his father in the ambulance.

They follow without saying anything and climb in the ambulance the drive to the hospital was unbearable for both Jude and Connor neither one say anything to each other nor look at each other all they did was watch the paramedics keeping Connor's father stable they finally arrived as they rush Connor's father inside Connor and Jude went to the waiting room.

A nurse aid arrived asking Jude for his contact to call his family and the same for Connor as well to call his mother. Time moved on and both Connor and Jude waited around the waiting room still not a word for either one of them. Finally Connor's mother arrived she sees his son and Jude and hugs Connor.

"Oh honey are you okay?" She asked him Connor says nothing as he begins to cry she embraces him, "I know honey it's going to be ok he's going to fine." Connor nods she turns to Jude and pats him on the leg, "Thank you for being here Jude…it means the world to us."

A doctor comes out and ask Connor's mom to follow him while they discuss Adam's condition. Jude gets up from his seat he looks around for a vending machine. He thought everything that happened was this the right call to stand by Connor after everything that happen to him, but being there for his best friend is important than whatever drama is going on with him and Connor making sure his father is okay is the most important thing at this time.

Jude finds the vending machine in an isolating part of hospital he pulls out a dollar and puts in the machine he looks for one of his favorite snacks he finds it was a bag of potato chips Lays Honey Barbecue he presses the button and the machine pushes the chips down Jude pulls the chips out of the vending machine he turns around to see Connor standing there.

"Connor…?" Jude was caught off guard by Connor standing there all quiet, "…what is it?"

Connor looks down trying to find a way to say something to Jude, "…Thank you Jude, really I mean it!"

"I know Connor, I just want to make sure your father's okay," Jude replied opening his bag of potato chips.

"What about us?" Connor asked him.

Jude didn't think that would come out of Connor's mouth and not at a time like this not when his father is in the hospital not now and why now Jude wondered.

"Connor what do you mean I'm here now aren't I?" Jude answered trying to walk away from the situation.

"No, you're not here Jude!" Connor tells him Jude looked at him in confusion, "You're here because you thinks it right, but tell me really why Jude? Where did you go?"

It's true what Connor was saying to Jude things hasn't been the same between Connor and Jude for some time, but he knew Connor was right he wasn't there at least not in his mind.

"Connor this is not the time for that, nor the place for this!" Jude tells him, "Now I'm here because you called me and as hard as this is for you it's hard on me so I suggest you get over it!"

"Jude…that's not what I meant it's just…that…" Connor tries to explain himself, "No you won't walk from not today!" Connor grabs Jude by his wrist as Jude tries to pull himself away, "Listen to me Jude we'll have to talk about this sooner or later and whatever it is we need to solve it!"

"I need time Connor! I can't just be ok with this entire situation and you shouldn't either!" Jude tells him as Connor loosens his grip Jude jerks away going back to the waiting room leaving Connor in the hallway by his self.

Soon Lena and Stef arrived to see Jude sitting down in the waiting room, they run down the hallway towards Jude he looks up to see them and they hug him as if Jude was in danger or if anything happen to him.

"Jude honey…you okay?" Lena said hugging him giving him kisses.

"Yeah I'm ok…" Jude softly replied.

"Bud…thank goodness you're okay both you and Connor," Stef said rubbing Jude's head she looks around to see where Connor was, but she couldn't find him, "Jude where's Connor?"

"He's over by the vending machine…I think seeing his father took a toll on him," Jude replied as Stef gets up looking for Connor.

Stef arrived at the vending machine to see Connor perched on the side of the vending machine looks like he was in deep thought she kneels over to Connor, "Hey bud you good?"

"Yeah…" Connor replies.

"I'm glad everything is going alright with your father," Stef told him, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask okay?" Stef rubs his knee giving him a smile.

"You mind if you can just sit here with me?" Connor asked her she smiles and sit next to him.

Connor leans into Stef's shoulders she places her head on his and rubs his back telling him it'll be okay. Inside of Connor's mind he knew it wasn't he felt like his whole life was turned upside first best friend Jude and now his father what else could go wrong in his life.

Connor's mother thanks the doctor and shakes his hand she sees Lena and Jude she walks over to them as Lena gets up to greet them.

"Thank you for staying," Connor's mother told Lena as they hug.

"No problem Jude and Connor are friends and I don't want anything to get in their way," Lena tells her.

"Me either…" Connor's mom replied, "I mean I know it's hard for the two boys Adam can be demanding, but I just wanted you to know that I don't agree with Adam's opinion, Jude is a sweet kid."

"Some people are just like that it can't be help I just don't want him coming in between Jude and Connor's friendship they deserve to have their friendship and their choice not any of us," She told Connor's mom.

"I know it's just so hard to deal with Adam, but I promise I will talk to Adam about this my son happiness is more important than anything else!" She replied.

"Thank you that means so much to us," Lena told her.

A few minutes later Stef and Connor return from the vending machine and Lena hugs Connor he hugs her back as she smiles letting him know that they'll always be here for him. It was time for the Fosters to leave Connor walks Jude out of the hospital as Lena and Stef walks ahead of the two boys.

"I'll see at school tomorrow," Jude told him.

"Yeah I'll see there…" Connor said looking away from Jude.

"You don't have to say anything Connor, it is what it is nothing left to say," Jude tells him walking away leaving Connor to watch Jude walk away from him again.

Jude climbs into the car Stef cranks the car up putting in Reserve pulling out of the hospital parking lot Jude looks out of the window at Connor who was still standing there Stef pulls the car in Drive and they drive away as Jude turns away Connor continues to look on until he couldn't see the Fosters anymore.

Connor turns away and walks back into the hospital his mother gets up from the chair and hugs, "You can see your dad now if you want to," She tells him, "But if it's too much for you we can wait."

"No I'll go and see him," Connor replied. His mother rubbed the side of his face pressing her thumb on his bruise on the left side of his face, "It's okay mom he's still my father and I love him."

Connor enters the room where his father was and closed the door behind him. His father turns to see his son Connor walks over to his father who looks like hell of course an overdose can do that to you.

"Connor…it's good to see you," His father told him.

"It's good to see you as well dad," Connor replied, "Though I wish it was under the best of circumstances."

"Yeah…I hear ya son, I didn't want you to see me like this," Adam explain to him.

"You mean vulnerable, in pain, or OD?" Connor asked.

"It's not as simple as you think Connor!"

Connor turns away from him heading towards the door, "How is it not dad you OD for what like your life is hard?"

"You're talking about Jude of course, I told you before and I'll tell you again you will not hang out with that boy! You will not disobey me!" Adam told Connor.

"Oh because you think he's gay and you think that if I hang out with him I'll be gay?! Listen dad Jude isn't gay and if he was what is the problem with it?!" Connor questioned his father.

"You're my son and you will do what you're told now that's the end of this conversation!" Adam said to Connor.

Connor grips his fist in angry in his mind he wanted to punch his father to let him know what he's doing isn't okay why was his father was so against him and Jude being friends, "Whatever dad conversation is over!" Connor walks out of the room leaving Adam to himself.

Adams looks away looking to his left he begins to sob trying to catch his composer. Connor leaves the room where his father was his mother notices her son was clearly he was upset.

"Connor don't let your father get to you," His mother told him.

"I won't mom he made it clear his opinions and now I have to make a decision!" Connor told his mom.

"You know you've been through a lot let's go home and need some sleep," She tells her son as they leave the hospital together.

At the Fosters home Stef just pulled in the drive thru the ride was mostly quiet Jude gets out of the car along with Stef and Lena he stands at the door waiting for Stef or Lena to open the door. Lena gets to the door first and opens it as Jude walks in he see Jesus playing the X-Box One playing the latest MLB 2015.

"Hey everyone?!" Jesus tells everyone when he notices Jude and his Moms enter the house, "Moms and Jude are home!" He pauses his game and greets Jude and his Moms, "Hey Jude you okay bro?"

"Yeah I'm okay…" Jude softly tells him. Everyone else walks down the stairs to greet them as Callie runs towards Jude embracing him in her arms never wanting to let go of him.

"Oh…Jude I'm so glad you're okay," She said kissing her brother on his head tearing up, "I'm sorry about Connor…"

"It's okay…Callie," Jude tells his sister she finally loosens her embrace giving Jude enough to air to breathe.

"Judicorn, glad everything is alright you had us scared when Moms told us you were at hospital I thought something happened to you, I'm glad you're safe," Mariana told him.

"Alright, alright everyone give him space Jude's been through a lot!" Stef reminded them, "Everyone get wash up for dinner we'll talk about this later."

Everyone scattered getting ready for dinner Jude goes upstairs to his shared room with Jesus he opens the door and goes to his bed sighing laying down for a bit trying to clear his head. Connor was too fresh on his mind and then it intensifies the secret that there keeping from their families he needed to forget about everything if only Jude could.

With dinner being prepared Callie and Lena decided to go see Jude. He nodded off for a bit Callie sits next to Jude and pats him on the back while Lena kneels down on side of the bed giving Jude enough space to see the both of them.

"Hey bud I know it's hard…" Lena begins, "I mean no one should see what you and Connor saw, but if you want to talk about it we're here to listen to you okay?"

"Yeah Jude I know you and Connor's friendship been rocky, but it was a good thing you were there for him, his dad will come around give it time," Callie reminded him.

Jude said nothing he didn't know what to say? What to think? What to do? What could he do he can't make Connor's father change his mind. Jude did wonder could Connor's father be right about him?

"Okay Jude come on and wash up for dinner," Lena said kissing him on his forehead brushing his hair before leaving him and Callie to themselves.

"Jude remember what I said before don't shut the people out that's close to you okay? Whatever going on in your world you don't have to fight alone…there's always people that can help you remember that!" Callie told him she hugs him, "I love you bud…"

Callie gets up and walks out of the room, Jude knew she was right he pulls out his cellphone he looks for a number and he calls it…the phone rings and it picks up.

"…Yeah we need to talk," Jude said to the caller, "Tomorrow after school," Jude hangs up the phone. "I hope this will help I have to get some control of this life…" Jude gets up from his bed and places his phone on his dresser.

He walks downstairs and see his family, Jesus and Mariana arguing over who gets to sit where Brandon and Stef placing some of the food on the table Lena sitting down laughing with Callie and then Jude remembers that even with everything going on in life the time that he was at home he was at peace with his family where he was safe where he would always be safe and with that…Jude remember that's all he needed right now his family…


	3. Chapter 3

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 3

Darkness loomed Jude couldn't see anything it was endless void no matter where Jude looked nothing but emptiness.

"Jude! Jude!" Jude hears his name echo throughout the darkness he looks around he finally sees Callie. Callie was standing calling out to Jude reaching out for Jude. He runs towards Callie, but he couldn't reach her.

"Jude! Jude please save me!" Callie begged Jude the darkness surrounds Callie as it begins to pull her under she struggles trying to reach for Jude he finally grabs her hand he pulls trying to bring Callie back to him, but nothing he did could save her as the darkness pulled Callie under as she screams in terror.

Jude pounds the ground trying to bring Callie back to him, he cries in horror that his sister is gone. He notices flames followed a few seconds later he turns to see Jesus and Mariana both tied up on a wooden plank screaming in pain as the flames that Jude saw ignited the surrounding area where Jesus and Mariana were.

"No! Jesus! Mariana!" Jude screamed in fear he couldn't save his sister Callie now Jesus and Mariana are in danger Jude reaches out for them, but the flames intensifies pushing Jude away from them, "No!"

The flames engulf Jesus and Mariana as they screamed in pain being burnt alive Jude cried in horror he falls to his knees once again failing to save people that he care about what next what else could go wrong?

He felt someone places their hand on his shoulder the jolt of the hand immediately make Jude looks up he sees Stef overhead. He rushes into her arms, but she didn't return the hug, "You failed us Jude why couldn't you tell us?" She told him Jude pulls away from her confused by what she meant, "Why, after we took you in Jude so why?!"

Jude couldn't grasp what Stef was saying shaking his head to make sense of everything it was like an emotional roller coaster driving Jude crazy.

"I loved her Jude and now she's gone…" Brandon told him, "Callie is gone because of you!"

Brandon and Stef shattered like glass, the shards of glass falls on Jude he covers himself from the shards of glass feels like bullets scratching him up the pain was too much for Jude to bear, then in all in one moment it stopped Jude slowly opens eyes looking around he sees Lena lying down on her side she wasn't facing him. He gets up and rushes over to Lena he turns her around she was unresponsive he tries to wake her, but nothing he did helped he sobs over Lena as another member was gone.

"Gay, you're gay!" Jude recognizes the voice it was Connor's father his homophobic views on Jude kinda of got to him over the past few weeks his father cause the rift between him and Connor and now it's getting worst. Jude pulls away trying not to listen to Connor's father, but his voice echoes through the veil of darkness that was Jude's mind, he couldn't shake it and it was too much to handle.

Everything went quiet then he noticed something familiar, it was the tent that Connor and Jude had shared that night. Jude walks towards the tent he sees Connor and himself having a conversation.

"No I don't think this is a good idea," Jude said to Connor.

Fixing up the tent Connor gets up and turn back to him, "Why not Jude? You're such a worry wart man!"

Jude remembered that Connor's father doesn't want them to hang out and sharing a tent wouldn't be helping convincing his father that Connor and Jude can still be friends, but at the same time Connor is his own person and what could Jude do?

"But…what about your father?" Jude questioned Connor, "Won't he be mad that we're hanging out and especially now…since we're sharing a tent this might cause even more problems than solutions?!"

"Jude…" Connor walks over to Jude he places his hand on Jude's shoulder reassuring Jude had nothing to worry about, "Listen man my father said I can't hang out with you at your home, but he said nothing about school or school trips he can't keep us away from each other okay?"

Jude looks down shuffling his feet in the dirt, "Connor…I don't know…"

"No Jude don't try to talk your way out of this," Connor cuts Jude off, "the truth is I'm glad you start back talking to me…it hurt when you shut me out I knew it was fault that you went silence because I wanted to keep our friendship a secret, but like you said you're not a secret and I don't care what anybody else have to say, you're my best friend…"

Jude looks up to see the sincerity in Connor's face he knew Connor meant every word as Connor smiles at him.

"Well okay if you say so…" Jude replied with those words it made Connor's day he turns around and tosses the sleeping bags at Jude who clumsily caught them.

"Good now set up our sleep bags then!" Connor told him giggling at Jude who almost fell over.

The memory faded away all that was the tent…the tent it started the problem everything that happen came from that tent that night, the night he should've said no. Now everything is happening in a domino effect and Jude doesn't know how to stop it.

"Jude! Jude! Help us! Save us!" Jude could hear the echoes of his family crying out in pain it was too much…within the screams of the echo he jolted up waking up in sweat.

He huffs and puff shaking himself from his nightmare he places his hand over his face next thing he realize the alarm clock just went off he quickly turns the alarm clock trying not to wake Jesus up. Jesus sometimes is cranky when he's woken up too early so Jude let Moms handle him in the morning.

It was seven A.M. in the morning Jude was the first to awake he made it a habit to be the first up it was something he learn after going to foster home to foster home he wanted to make sure he was before the family having all the chores ready and breakfast even though this was his home now some habit die hard.

He slowly walks over to his dresser and pulls out boxer briefs, and white tee, and white socks making sure not to make a sound. He slowly closes the dresser and walks out of his room the house was peaceful and quiet he makes his way to bathroom he slowly closes the door behind him and places clothes on top bathroom counter top he turns on the shower making sure the temperature is just right not too hot and not too cold.

With the shower just right Jude slowly makes his way into the shower. He felt like the shower was washing away his sins releasing him from his nightmare the day had to begin and it wasn't going to be easy.

He finally turns off the shower and dries himself off getting dress he head back into his room with his towel over his head drying his hair off. He opens the closet door where his clothes and Jesus' are hung most of the closet was Jesus' being a foster child he didn't have much, but at the same time Stef and Lena gave him some more clothes so Jude would feel like he had more options Jude pulls out a red long sleeve sweater shirt and some blue jeans with blue slip on shoes he tosses the towel off his finally semi dried hair as the towel falls on the ground of their closet he places his shirt over his face as the baggy shirt easily slides on Jude skinny body he adjusts his shirt then pulls his jeans on a little baggy but Jude knew that eventually he'll grow into them.

He makes sure he looks descent enough to go to school. He picks up the towel he was using and places it in the hamper in washroom. He walks down stairs to an empty living room and kitchen. He yawns still feeling uneasy from his nightmare he had earlier today, but he wanted to get have breakfast ready for his family sometimes cooking breakfast for his family give him some clarity.

He walks over to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator he sees some eggs wondering maybe who want eggs Jesus and Stef of course he looks over and see some chocolate chips maybe he can make chocolate chip pancakes for Callie and Mariana he pulls out the bag of chocolate chips and bowl of eggs placing them on top of the kitchen counter top. He wondered what else he needed to cook; he remembered some bacon as well as grits and toast now that he had a plan he was ready to cook.

The morning went on soon it was eight in the morning the house was rallying full of noses. Callie got up first and made her to the bathroom before anybody else, as usually sibling rivalry the first one to the bathroom makes it, but then Jude can hear Jesus and Mariana arguing down the stairs trying to get to the spare bathroom they hadn't noticed Jude in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Jude thought it was funny because Mariana and Jesus always arguing about he gets to use the bathroom first and who has to wait and Mariana usually wins, but this time Jesus made it to the bathroom leaving Mariana frustrated and angry pouting and puffing she goes upstairs once again not noticing that Jude was in the kitchen cooking for them.

Lena was up before Stef she usually gets up before her wife letting her get as much sleep as she possibly can before she wakes her. She notices the smell of breakfast fuming throughout the house it was pleasant smell she just finished putting her clothes on she walks out of her bathroom she looks at her peaceful sleeping wife she gently tilt over to the side that Stef was sleeping she smiles and wakes Stef up at first she didn't want to move, but then she yawns opening her eyes to see Lena waking her up.

"Morning sleepy head you got to get ready for work," Lena reminded her.

"Morning…" Stef yawned turning on her right giving Lena her attention, "It's already that time?"

"Yeah I gotta go a little early because I have to talk to the Board of Education so the kids are up getting ready for school," Lena said getting up from the bed as Stef watches her grabbing her purse and school information, " I love you I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Hey, not so fast!" Stef scolded Lena. Lena remembered and ran back over to her giving her a kiss, "I love you too…good luck."

Lena rushes out of the bedroom running into Callie who just got out of the bathroom wearing a yellow bathroom robe drying her off with a towel that match.

"Oh honey sorry I won't be able to pick you up from work can you get a ride with Brandon or Mom?" Lena asked Callie.

"Oh that's fine I'll one of them I know you're busy its cool I might go and see Rita and the girls if that's okay?" Callie replied.

"That's fine I'll see you for dinner!" Lena rushed passes her going down the stairs she sees Jude cooking the family breakfast.

The smell of breakfast caught her attention it was too good not too at least eat something before her meeting with the Board of Education. Jude had finish making the chocolate chip pancakes he places them on a plate and places them in the middle of the kitchen table. He finishes the eggs and bacon places the bacon on a small plate while leaving the eggs in the pan for the family to get if they want eggs or not.

"Jude, honey this is amazing you know you really didn't have to!" Lena said to Jude hugging him the behind cheeks touching each other, "chocolate pancakes, eggs and bacon…yummy."

Lena grabs two stripes of bacon before the toast that Jude placed in the toaster just popped out. Jude smiles back, but his face still told Lena a different story.

"Oh Jude it's going to be okay, alright? You have nothing to worry about everything is going to be okay bud?" Lena reassured a concerned Jude, "Thank you for breakfast I'll see you after school." Lena kisses him on his cheeks and walks out of the kitchen.

For Jude just seeing Lena smiles gives him hope her presence was like the radiance of the sun shining through the darkness of Jude's despair. Lena waves bye to Jude as Jude smiles and waves back, Callie finally walks downstairs she sees the breakfast that Jude made for the family she was happy to see her brother cooking breakfast for them.

"Jude! Good morning how is my favorite brother?" She asked him giving him a hug from behind as he giggles from Callie secretly tickling him.

"I'm…fine…ha-ha…that tickles…" Jude replied trying to stop Callie from tickling him, but that's how Callie always got Jude attention in the morning especially when he was quiet and cooking.

"I know…little brother that's why I do it!" Callie laughs before pulling away she grabs a plate that Jude had placed on table. She picks up a spoon and scoop some the eggs onto her plate she sits down near Jude who was still finishing up the last of the bacon and toast.

She grabs two slabs of pancakes and places them on her plate she looks for the syrup, little did Jude know he had forgot to place the syrup out for everyone. Callie gets up from the table walking over to the refrigerator and grabs the syrup it was to right side of refrigerator also pulls out the orange juice placing it on table along with the syrup.

"Have you've heard from Connor since you got home last night?" Callie asked Jude, "I was just wondering if he was still at the hospital is all."

Jude knew Callie wasn't trying to be nosey she cared about Connor's welfare as Jude did, but to be honest Jude didn't even think to ask Connor if he was at home or not. Jude turns around from the stove and places a plate of eggs and toast in the middle of the table before he replied.

"Actually I don't even know he said he's going to be at school tomorrow so maybe I'll see him there," Jude explained to her.

"Okay I'm just making sure tell him we're all here for him," Callie tells Jude as Jesus and Brandon runs down the stairs both brothers trying to get to the table before the other one Jesus got to the table first throwing it in his face, Brandon let him know next time it would be different.

"Alright boys calm down!" Stef scolded her son walking down the stairs behind the rowdy teenagers dressed in her officer outfit wrapping her hair in a bun before walking in the kitchen, "Where's Mariana?" She looked at her children she knew it was no point of asking that question she knew Mariana was still upstairs mostly likely still deciding on what to wear, "Mariana come on down for breakfast!"

"I'm coming mom!" She replied back Stef sighed trying to figure out what takes her so long every morning. She walks in the kitchen giving her daily kisses to her kids each on their heads and she hugs Jude for making breakfast, "Hey bud you know me or Momma could've cooked breakfast?"

"I know I just wanted to…" Jude tells her.

With the family all settling down with breakfast Jude could only think about what happened after he left Connor last night he even turned his phone off so Connor couldn't contact him. Jude knew that Connor was safe, but was he alright he let his thoughts wondered away…

It was seven thirty in the morning Connor awoken from his slumber hair a messy mess he rubs his eyes to get focus he yawns and rustles his hands through his hair tossing the sheets off of his body he looked around trying to figure out where he was. He remember he was his mom's house he didn't even take the clothes he had on from yesterday he got home and fell asleep after giving up trying to call Jude. He sighs slowly walking over to his closet he looks for something descent to put it on he looks at yellow plaid shirt blue jeans and blue t shirt he grabs them from his closet. He slowly makes his way to the bathroom like a snail he wasn't in any hurry.

He turns the shower on let the bathroom fill with hot steam from the hot scolding water he released from shower head faucet. His body feels so sluggish and heavy he stood in front of the bathroom mirror as the steams begins to fill the bathroom Connor just stood there as the steam begins to cover the mirror blurring out his own image in the mirror.

Connor finally moved from the mirror he takes his clothes off and got in the shower. The hot water from the shower head fell on Connor's body he felt like the pain and pressure was washing everything he hated from his body it was a moment of relief he forgot about everything and everyone it was just him keeping the moment for his self he found clarity within himself just enough to make it through the day.

"Connor…?" Connor's mother called out to her son from downstairs, "sweetheart you alright?"

Connor snapped back to his reality after his mother called he quickly shuts off of the shower grabbing his towel of the bathroom rack before finally answering his mother, "Yeah…yeah I'm alright mom! I just got out of the shower!"

"Okay honey, hurry and get dress so you can eat some breakfast then!" Connor's mom told him.

Like any mother after their child seen or experience something they shouldn't of course she was concern about Connor, but felt it was little annoyance of course being hover by his mother didn't help him either. He quickly gets dress brushes his teeth and head downstairs. His mother was waiting for him having cooked an omelet for Connor she knew that he would love omelets especially with ham baked into it. Connor smiles rushing over to the table where the plate was waiting for him he sits down as his mother walks over to him hugging him, Connor was excited and he hugs her back she let her son eats the omelet in peace.

"I'm going to drop you off of school today," Connor's mom told her son as he continues to enjoy his omelet, "Do want to visit your dad after you get out of school?"

"I don't know yet, but I will let you know before school ends today," Connor replied finishing the last of his omelet he gets up and places the plate in the sink because it was close to that time for him to head to school.

"Alright then let's get going okay?" Connor's mom picks up her purse and briefcase opening the front of the door waiting for Connor to hurry and grab his backpack so she can lock the door.

He quickly shuffles out of the door as his mother closes the door behind the both of them. His mother unlock the door for the both of them to get in the car, he opens the door he takes his backpack off and places it on the ground on of the car he climbs in the car and as well as his mother she cranks the car up, pulling the car out of the driveway Connor slowly thought about what he'll say when he sees Jude today, maybe another apology if Jude even wants to talk him he pray he would, but last time Jude went mute on him so only God's knows.

Connor's mom's car finally pulled up to Anchor Beach Community Charter School, it was bustling with students all over because the school's first bell hasn't rang yet Connor gets out of the car he inhales and exhales he can smell the fresh beach air he walk towards the entrance of the school as his mom's honk giving Connor a wave he turns around waving back at his mom as she pulls off he walks into the school waving at some familiar faces going pass the hallway he sees Jude who just closes his locker Jude sees Connor as he walks towards Jude. Jude looks down at the ground he felt embarrassed looking at Connor so he decided not to.

"Hey…" Connor said to Jude at first he felt like Jude was going mute again.

"Hey, Connor…" Jude answered back.

Connor and Jude just glance back at each other no one knew what was happening between the two of them all people saw were two best friends.

"Can we talk?" Connor asked Jude.

"Connor…nothing's change between us, just do as your father tells you okay?" Jude said to him he shrugs and walk towards his first period, "I'll see you later."

Connor had understood it was hard to though because of the fear of losing Jude's friendship, but maybe they should just until everything blows over at least Connor hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 4

The day went as normal as anything could be it Jude and Connor went on like nothing nobody noticed anything, but Connor and Jude knew they didn't want it to be as noticeable to people it was fifth period science class Connor and Jude purposely sat away from each other saying quick hi and byes.

Jude was talking a random girl about last night homework she asked him a question and he laughs telling her it was another answer he got.

The class bell rung and the class all shuffled to their seats as the teacher walks in she places her purse and stacks of folders on her desk.

"Good afternoon class I hope you all enjoy your weekend," She said, "Lord knows I did…now class I will pair you all up partnerships of two you will be working on this year Science Fair…and please no volcanoes I'll scream if I see another volcano so try something else…first team…"

The whole class was bummed out that they couldn't do a volcano it is a favorite, but now they all had to come up with real project and experiments.

"Seventh team will be Jude and Connor…"

Jude was shocked after all the dumb luck in the world he was teamed up with Connor for a project and not to mention how were they supposed to do their project outside of school with Connor's dad not wanting them to hang out with each other how can they do a project together.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jude thought to himself placing his head on his desk, "Of all the dumb luck in the world I'm stuck in a project with Connor just what I need even more drama!"

Connor turns around to see Jude he knew that Jude wouldn't be happy nor his father, but they have a project to do whether they want to work together or not.

"Ok now everyone knows their partners you all can start your project now you have 3 weeks to put something together make me proud."

Everyone scatter going to their partners Jude knew sooner or later Connor and him would have to talk about their project and more importantly they'll have to talk and there so much running Jude could do.

Connor got up from his desk walking back of the classroom where Jude was sitting waiting for him.

"So…" Connor said sitting next to him.

"What?" Jude replied trying not to fight with Connor.

"Our project?" Connor reminded him, "What ideas do you have? You know since we can't do a volcano!"

"Oh yeah…I don't know we'll have to go to the library do some research I'm not going to fail because of you!" Jude told him.

Connor was just a little bit annoyed by Jude trying to be stand offish, but he wouldn't let Jude's attitude ruin their partnership.

"Alright Jude, then let's go to the library so we can come up with a project," Connor told him. Connor raises his hands to get the teacher attention.

"Yes Connor?" The teacher acknowledges him.

"Can me and Jude go to the library to do our research for our project?" Connor asked.

"Sure go right ahead be back before class ends," The teacher told them.

Connor turns to Jude to signal him to get up so they can go to library. Jude sighed knowing that he's going have to get over the fact that he has to work with Connor whether he wanted to or not.

Connor waits for Jude to come out of the classroom he knew Jude purposely was taking his time because they both knew that standing away from each other was almost nearly impossible. The door finally opened and Jude walked out of room.

"Ready?" Connor asked him.

"I guess so as ready as I'll ever be…" Jude replied looking down trying not to look at Connor, he won't to break away from their friendship he knew if he looked at Connor he'll fall back into their old habit of being friends, like everything is was the same, but it wasn't.

Jude was involved with his own thoughts he almost forgot Connor was there even though he was thinking about Connor. Connor places his hand on the top of Jude's brown hair rustling through it snapping Jude out of his funk.

"Come on man, we have a project to do and my dad's not here…" Connor reminded him, "he can't stop us from socializing…look I know you…"

Jude pushes Connor hand off his head and walks away from him. Connor sighs and follows Jude towards the school library. Jude and Connor went their separate ways through the library to look for books of information for their project.

Jude went to the back of the library he pulled out his cell phone and begins texting Connor pretended he didn't notice that Jude was texting someone, but what Connor wondered was it about him?

Meanwhile Connor complicated about what kind of project they could do what could be something to show the class and get a good grade. Something has to come to Connor while Jude do whatever he gotta got frustrated and let Jude be to himself.

Jude meanwhile finished his text and looks for Connor who sitting at a computer. Connor begin to research on a project that he and Jude can do biology, chemistry Jude was better at science than Connor was, but Connor knew Jude's head wasn't into it.

"Have you found anything yet?" Jude asked Connor.

"Eh I'm doing research on the computer you do research from the books when I find something I'll let you know," Connor said to Jude with a cold voice Jude turns away from Connor looking further in the library for something to research.

Five minutes before class was about to end Connor finally found something for Jude and him to work on. Jude walks over to Connor to see what Connor found.

"We're doing our project on friendship its part of the biology," Connor tells him.

"Wait I wanted to do something on plants!" Jude told Connor, but with Connor's face he looked like he doesn't care, "I think doing something on plants would give us something to show, not friendship!"

Connor turns off the computer and grabs his notebook getting up from the seat as Jude talks to him. Connor really didn't care what Jude had to say.

"It wasn't a discussion we're doing a project thesis on friendship you have a problem with that deal with it!" Connor turns to him with threating look, "We have to get to class now let's go!"

Connor walks out of the library leaving Jude in a complete shock at Connor's attitude change, but maybe Jude deserves it he thought after everything no wonder Connor gave up on him. He follows Connor out of the library the walk down the hallway Jude makes sure he isn't close to Connor in Jude's mind Connor was miles apart from him, but at least he knew that he was keeping Connor safe.

Connor and Jude finally arrived back to their classroom as the teacher settled her class down before telling them everything they needed to do with science fair project.

"Alright class now that everyone picked what they needed to do there are a few rules, no using the same thesis as someone else if you all chose the same experiment you all must find a different way to show it off at the science fair and lastly have fun and try not stress out science is all about trial and error keep that in mind," The teacher tells them just as the bell rings the class all scattered for the door.

Connor met Jude outside of class so he can talk to him about their project. Jude walked out of class he was startled by Connor who was waiting for him.

"Jude we should meet for after school to go and get supplies for our project and make a time to meet up to do our project," Connor tells him.

"Well can we do it tomorrow I already made plans later today…um I'll go or something," Jude tells him.

"Whatever I'll see you around," Connor tells him brushing pass him with his shoulder.

Jude watches as Connor walks away dissolving into the crowd he knew Connor was upset, but he truly had made other plans, but of course Connor wouldn't see it as that. Instead he sees it as Jude blowing him off for some lame reason because of problems and Connor's father.

The day went on like any other it was only two more classes as Jude purposely missed lunch he went to the beach to reflect on his choices. The nice breeze from the relaxing beach air calmed Jude gave him a sense of peace. He walks the shore of the beach watching the water tide back and forth like a ballet dancer he imagined a woman coming from the water as if the ocean itself created her she emerges and begins to dance the air breeze was her partner as she dances fluidly as the wind and ocean changes the direction it was a partnership between the ocean and sky to create a beautiful masterpiece.

Jude hears the bell rings he quickly rushes back to school not trying to be late for class. He bumps into Maddie and Chelsea.

"Slow down Jude geez," Chelsea giggled jokingly teasing with Jude.

"Sorry I just didn't want to be late for class," Jude replied, "Forgive me for rushing by." He told the girls they look at him and then each other laughing at Jude for his politeness.

"Hey Jude this weekend me and Chelsea going to movies…you want to come?" Maddie asked Jude. Last time she asked he turned her down, she was hoping this time Jude would finally say yes unlike last time.

Jude was hesitated to answer her he sees Connor who just pulled up to his locker he pretends he doesn't see them. Jude thought to himself anything to avoid Connor and who knows he might actually enjoy his time with the girls then trying to skip toe around with Connor so Connor's dad won't say anything.

"Sure…sure why not it'll be fun," Jude answered Maddie smiled covered her whole face she bounced up and down hugging Jude. Connor slams his locker startling both of girls, but Jude knew why.

"What's Connor's problem?" Chelsea asked in annoyance.

"I don't know," Maddie answered, "Maybe Jude knows…"

Jude was caught off guard trying to pretend like he doesn't know what's going on with Connor either. It's true everyone knows that Jude and Connor are best friends, but that's all people saw and knew if only they knew what happened between the once best friends.

"What?! No I have no idea what's wrong with Connor," Jude lied to the girls. They shrug changing the subject.

"Anyway…Jude what movie did you have an idea for?" Maddie asked him.

"Actually I'm fine with whatever you girls want to watch just hopefully it'll be good!" Jude tells them.

"Almost we'll see on Saturday!" Chelsea said excited about the weekend to hang out and go to the movies, "Come on Maddie we gotta go to class!"

Maddie turns away from Jude waving a goodbye and chases after Chelsea to catch up with her.

The end of a long confusing school day Jude met up with Mariana and Jesus outside next the outside court.

"Judicorn!" Mariana calls out to him as he walks towards his sibling.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Jude answered back.

"It was a slow drama filled day," Jesus told him unaware of the drama with Emma and Hayley Jesus is going through.

"Well I'mma meet up with you guys later at home I have to stay after for a project," Jude tells them.

"Oh ok Jude hanging out with Connor again for your project?" Mariana guessed.

"Sort of something like that…"Jude replied looking down at his feet. Knowing he's lying about meeting up with Connor.

"Okay don't stay too late you know Moms want us home by 7 for dinner," Mariana warns him.

Jude nods back waving goodbye to his brother and sister heading down to the beach. He sees a tall tree that borderline the grassland of the school and shoreline of the beach. He notices someone sitting under the tree from the side he couldn't see the person's face he the person was drawing in their sketch book their blue backpack was next to their knee. Jude walks over to see if the person that was drawing was the same he was suppose to be meeting.

As Jude arrived closer, the boy noticed before Jude said anything.

"Hey Jude," It was who Jude thought it was it was Trey he was waiting for Jude to come to beach where they said they would meet up after Jude text him last night, "It's about time you arrived," Trey said turning sideways looking up at Jude who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah sorry I'm late…" Jude apologized.

"No worries, I was enjoying the beach hey this is a cool school you got here I mean the beach next to school…" Trey smelled the beach air inhaling and then exhaling, "Man it's like a vacation destination spot!"

"Yeah it is," Jude replied sitting down in front of Trey looking at his sketchbook curiosity got Jude's attention, "Nice sketch book I didn't know you draw?"

Trey looks down at his sketchbook, "Oh yeah…thank you I want to become an artist that's what I'm in school for now."

"Wow may I see?" Jude asked Trey smiles handing him his book he looks at the cool characters and creatures Trey came up with he can tell that Trey is into fantasy like comics, he also notices everyday life seems like Trey draw inspiration from everyday. Jude looks at the last page with a drawing of the beach he can tell Trey just started, but what he saw so far was breathtaking.

"…And you go to school for this?" Jude asked handing the sketchbook back to him. Trey gives him a nice nod, "Wow that's really amazing work you have there!"

"Thank you Jude," Trey puts his sketchbook in his backpack, "So I'm here Jude what did you want to talk about did you try and make up with Connor or has it gotten worst?"

Jude almost forgot why he was meeting Trey he remember he wanted more advice from Trey about how to handle the mess he has to deal with between him and Connor.

"Wait let me guess gotten worst, I've taken?" Trey asked Jude he nods in a guilty look crossing his face, "Okay tell me then."

"Well Connor's father is in the hospital and I went to the house where I found Connor holding his father, he's alive his fine it'll recover, but it's hard to avoid Connor now I know I should be there for him, but at the same time being around him is the reason our friendship is messed to make it worst he wants to talk about "something", but I don't want to talk about it…now I'm partners with him and it going to be difficult to work on our project with his father hounding now his neck and all," Jude explain.

"Okay, okay…from what's going on you and Connor aren't talking now," Trey thought to about everything that Jude was telling him, "In your situation I would be pushing him away because I have sense of that I must protect myself, but I must protect him from getting hurt and if that means being a jerk to push him away I'll do it am I right?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking if I push him away he can't get hurt anymore especially by his father!"

"Yes that's what I did with my friend once upon a time," Trey reminded him.

"Really so you understand?" Jude was excited that he wasn't alone with these thoughts and pressure, "So…"

"The thing is Jude, you can't do that Connor obviously wants to be your friend that's not going to stop yeah eventually he might get tired, but one thing I notice is that something happen between you guys whether it's bad or not, and don't worry I won't ask you tell me, but whatever that was is changing your dynamics of your friendship with the pressure of his father it can be a lot to handle."

"So what can I do?"

"Remember what you said his father is in the hospital test the water don't push the people that care about you out of your life trust me I know…"

Jude pondered about that how can Connor get in trouble for hanging out with him if his father is in the hospital?

"Hey, Trey what about your friend?! Why did you push him away?" Jude asked politely wondering about Trey's story. Trey laughs at Jude as Jude face turns sour wondering why Trey was laughing, "Hey don't make fun of me I was just wondering!"

"I'm not its funny for me; you'll experience it soon enough you kinda are basically peer pressure. I was bullied for a long time so really it was hard to make friends, and you know kids are cruel and since he was getting made fun for hanging out with me I decided I should end it he didn't understand why and it hurt him in the long run…" Trey explains to Jude reflecting on his failure, "Trust me you think you're protecting Connor, but you're hurting him in the long run. His father isn't around right now you'll probably have to fight that all your life the same goes for him, but he still wants to be your friend go to him, talk it out, do something, but don't lock him out trust me it won't help."

Trey looks down at his phone he looked at the time, he quickly jumps up dusting the sand off his blue jeans and backpack, "Oh crap I'm late sorry to run off on you again Jude!"

Jude quickly gets up as well dusting the sand off as well, "Oh it's no problem that's for the advice I'll give it a shot!"

"I know you will he's your friend and friends are an extended part of your family. There's a saying I heard I rather walk in darkness together than to walk in the light alone. Connor's dad is the darkness and pushing him away is the light which would you rather go? Think about that Jude see ya later!" Trey tells him running the pass Jude leaving him to ponder on the advice that was given.

Jude leans against the tree looking out at the beach. He wonders about what Trey said about him and Connor maybe pushing him away is wrong, but his father is a problem, but what can he do? What can Connor do? If Connor is willing to try then Jude should try as well even if it means defying Connor's father.

Connor walked to his mother house usually today he would be picked up by his father and headed to his home, but instead he's going to his moms which he was happy about after this weekend he couldn't stand to even look at his own father. Jude and his project was on the front of his mind and it frustrated him the part that Jude wants nothing to do with him again and not to mention a project that they have to figure out how were they going to work if Jude was avoiding him…again. Connor sighed arriving at his mom's home she wasn't home yet she was working late so far Connor it was normal for Connor to be at the house alone. He walks up to the porch of his house he searches for the house keys rustling through his backpack he finally find them. He enter the house key through the house key lock and turns the key opening the door before he could enter his house he notices something. He turns to see Jude huffing and puffing before gathering his composure.

"Jude!" Connor was shocked to see his best friend confusing because of how Jude was acting today he didn't think he would see Jude for a while.

"Con-Conn-Connor," Jude gasps for hair he had ran all the way to Connor's mom house to visit Connor. Jude was clutching his knees trying to keep himself together.

"Jude, my god what are you doing here?!" Connor drops his backpack on the porch to help his friend up he grabs Jude arms and places it around his shoulder he helps Jude up the stairs and into the house Connor pulls Jude's backpack off he rushes Jude to the table in the kitchen he grabs a glass of water and hands it to Jude.

Jude quickly drinks the water by his face expression Connor could tell he was grateful he finally gathers himself to talk to Connor, "I'm sorry to startled you, but I had to come and see you in person."

"About what?!" Connor asked aggressively, "As I remember you didn't want to have anything to do with me or even talked to me! So why now?"

"Connor if you…" Jude tried to explain, but Connor cuts him off.

"No you have nothing to say I mean after everything that happen to me this weekend you cut me off again!" Connor screamed at Jude, "Jude we both have things going on through our lives, but I can't keep doing this!"

Jude knew Connor was right he couldn't keep doing this, but what choice did they have?

"Come on Jude why are you here tell me what you want from me?" Connor asked Jude.

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally!" Jude replied to Connor confusing him by the silly comment Jude just said to him.

"What in the world Jude?" Connor asked Jude.

"I said Dilly Dally Shilly Shally!"

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter that's not important…Connor I want to walk in the darkest together than to walk in the light alone!" Jude tells a confuse Connor, "Connor I'm sorry about all of this, I won't make any promises that we might have to go through some things but hey you are my best friend and it's worth it."

"Jude, that's all I was trying to get you to understand," Connor calmed down, "Beside we have project to do anyway."

Jude forgot that he was running late for home, "We'll talk about our project tomorrow I promise, but I gotta go I just wanted to try to work on our friendship!"

Jude gathers his things and walks out of Connor's home heading to his until Connor couldn't see him. Connor closes the door he goes to the living room. He picks up the remote control turning the TV on. A few seconds later he hears a bang at the door. Connor gets up and opens the door what happened next shocked Connor behind the door was Adam Stevens he wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital until next week or so, but now he's standing in front of his son.

"Da-Dad, what are you doing here?" Connor asked fearful of his father. Could Adam have saw Jude leave his home? What was Adam thinking in his head?

"You think you could disobey be and I would know looks like I have to teach you a lesson!" Adam said to his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 5

"I'm disappointed in you Connor I thought you heed my warning last time, but it looks like you just won't listen!" Adam told his frighten son.

Connor couldn't figure out how in the world could his father be here at the home and how did he get out of the hospital he was in no condition to be moving so soon especially after he overdose.

Adam slams the door Connor slowly walks back trying to keep as much distance as he could from his father. Connor knew it could be worst like the last time he'll never forget coming back home from the camp field trip it felt it was only yesterday…

The bus pulled into the parking lot of Anchor Beach Charter Community School Lena was the first off the bus as the 7th grade class followed she made sure each students was accounted for parents pulled up waiting for their children.

Adam Stevens had arrived to pick Connor up since it was his turn to pick Connor up. Connor and Jude was the last to walk off the bus Adam saw them upset that Connor was still hanging out with Jude.

"So it was fun hanging out with you Jude…" Connor told him grabbing their sleeping bag from the side of the bus.

"Yeah it was fun to hang out with you, but are you sure about this Connor?" Jude thanked him, "I mean with everything with your dad…"

"Yeah I'm positive I can't let him control my life," Connor tells Jude, "but remember we can't tell anybody about you know what we did okay…"

"Yeah I understand…"

"Okay cool…"

"Hey Connor, Jude you boys had fun on the camping trip?" Lena asked giving Jude a hug.

"Yes we did," Connor replied, "How are you doing Mrs. Foster is everything alright with you?"

Jude told Connor about Lena losing the baby and how his talk with Callie and losing the baby gave him the motivation to talk again it was a while, but he finally talked to Connor in enough time for their camping trip they had a lot to talk about and catch up on.

"I'm fine thank you for asking I need the fresh air," Lena tells the boys, "I'm just glad you boys are friends again…I know you guys had a rocky patch especially with your father, but it's good to see that you won't let your father run your friendship."

Lena gave the boys' time to talk before it was time to leave. She was happy that Jude made up with the family and Connor after his selective muteness with so much going on they all needed to stick together no matter what. Connor and Jude walked over to the beach looking at the ocean as far as the eye could see the air breeze blew in the wind smelling the ocean Connor inhaling before finally exhaling Jude laughed at Connor stating he looked like a blow fish.

"You know all this is going to change when we go to back to school…"Connor told Jude.

"I know, it's sad because I was enjoying the outdoors camping and hanging out with you," Jude told Connor.

"Yeah…but you gotta promise you won't tell anyone about what we did okay? I mean it Jude," Connor told Jude.

Jude understood what Connor told him, plus he didn't even know what to make of it he didn't understand what happened between him and Connor, but if Connor was worried it must be bad or wrong Jude was still trying to figure it out his innocence knew no bounds things that people make a big deal about wasn't a big deal to Jude. He wondered why people always make a big deal about what people do or how they act why couldn't they just be without society telling them what they had to be it was something Jude never quite understood.

Soon the peaceful feeling Connor and Jude was broken by the honk of his father meaning it was time to go. Connor sighed in annoyance because it was time for them to go back to civilization and who knows how his father would be this time. The honk got louder and Connor turns to Jude and thanks him for hanging out and keeping their secret as he runs off towards the car.

Lena calls Jude over telling him that she's ready to go home and see the family. Jude smiles running towards the minivan he sees Connor and his father pulls out of the parking lot in a fast matter as if they were running from the cops or something Jude didn't heed it no attention he thought maybe they were running behind schedule or something if only he knew what was about to happen to his best friend.

"You were hanging out with that Jude boy again weren't you?" Adam asked his son. Connor tried to look at his father he knew his father knew that he and Jude were hanging out, but he tried not to say anything he just slid in his seat, "Answer me boy and don't lie to me because it'll only gets worst!"

"Ye…yes sir I was, but his…"Connor answered his father as Adam cuts him off.

"There are no buts Connor I told you what the rules were! You aren't allowed to hang out with that boy even at school!"

"Dad he's my friend!" Connor told his father trying to stand up to father, "He never said he was gay and even if he was gay dad that doesn't mean he likes me! We're just friends!"

"We will discuss this when we home!" Adam told him. Connor could see that his dad was about to explode he knew seeing Jude would cause some trouble, but he thinks his dad is taking the whole thing a little bit too serious what was his reason for not letting Jude be his friend he's been over the house plenty of times and now it's a problem it, but why is something Connor had to find out.

Riding home Lena and Jude were discussing the camping trip and how much fun he had.

"Jude did you enjoy the field trip?" Lena asked a smiling nodding Jude, "I know it was your first field trip in a long time since your mom's death."

"Yeah I enjoy it the field trip I've never went camping before so it was pretty fun, even though I wasn't so good at fixing things up," He replied as Lena giggled.

"As long as you had fun sweetheart that's the important thing," She said rustling her hands in his hair.

Adam finally pulled up in his driveway he parked the car before turning to look at Connor who was clearly upset about their argument, "Get out of the car!"

Connor said nothing he obeyed his father and open the car door getting out of the passenger seat closing the door behind him. Connor sighed he knew what was next his father and him would have another conversation.

Adam soon followed walking up to the house he opened the door as Connor followed behind he slams the door shut locking both locks Connor puts his backpack next to the door his father directed him to the living room where he sat he father sat in the lounge chair across from the couch where Connor was sitting.

"Connor, why can't you obey me?" Adam asked his son it was rhetorical so Connor looked down instead of answering, "I told you that you were forbidden from talking or socializing with Jude and you instead ignore me and continue talking to him!"

"But dad you don't understand he's not gay!" Connor answered back, "I don't know where you got this from, but I'm telling you he's not gay!"

"He is and you should know when you were there!" Adam exclaimed to Connor who didn't understand what his dad meant, "The batting cages Connor don't pretend like you don't know what he did!"

"Dad I don't know what he did! All I know is that my father was criticizing everything I was doing in front of my best friend! Making me feel like I wasn't good at anything I did you praised Jude more than me and I'm supposed to be your son, but hey you always criticize everything I do just like my friendship with Jude all the times that Jude hung out over here and spent the night now because we went to the batting cages he's gay or you serious dad!"

"I'll watch your tone Connor I see that homo got you trying to man up I see!"

"I'm sorry dad, but you not making any since what is your problem with Jude?!"

"So you going to pretend that nothing's going on between you two at the batting cages when he patted you on the back?!"

Connor thought back after the time at the batting cages remembering that Jude was getting better while his dad was hounding him about his posture and how to swing just over all criticizing he remember getting frustrated and how after he and Jude was talking about how he was suppose to be good at hitting the ball, but he kept messing up and Jude comfort him by patting him on the back, but that was it. The thought of his dad got mad at Jude for a simple gesture of kindness that he barely gets from his own father that was the reason why all of this started it frustrated Connor to no end.

"Are you serious?!" Connor got up from the couch he couldn't believe what his father told to him, "You started all of this over a lousy pat on the back?! I can't believe you dad you're so homophobic that it makes sick! Jude and I are friends, best friends and that's all and you made it weird between us over a lousy pat on the back!"

Adam couldn't believe his son's outrage he got up from the chair within mere moments he grabs Connor by his collar jacking him up. The action was enough to quiet Connor he was scared of his father because even though he's thirteen his father beats him like another man on the street it what Adam calls tough love, but not in Connor's eyes.

Connor pushes away from Adam who loosen his grip giving Connor enough time to slip out of it, but Adam wasn't done he wanted to discipline Connor the best way he knew how Connor tries to run from Adam, but Adam was fast knocking Connor to the floor he tries to run, but Adam wouldn't let him he punches Connor in the face the boy yells to father to stop, but he wouldn't let up Connor finally covers himself up as his father continues to punches him.

Connor couldn't handle another fight with his father he braced himself for the worst his father slowly walks over to him the next thing Connor knew he woke up in a pool of sweat huffing and puffing with the television static in the background he looks around no one was there it was just a figment of his imagination Connor shook himself he picked up his phone and calls his Mom.

"Hey sweetie," His mom answered, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I was just wondering if you heard anything from dad?" Connor asked his mother.

"Yeah he's still at the hospital honey did you want to call him?" Connor's mom asked him.

"No I was just wondering…okay bye," Connor tells his mom hanging up the phone.

Connor tosses his phone down on the couch rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration. The dream felt so real he touches his scar on the right side of his face remembering the day when he got it after his talk with his dad he didn't know what to tell Jude after that day how could he possibly tell his friend that it was just was misunderstanding because Jude might think it's his fault.

Connor goes to the bathroom to take a shower he always felt calm when taking a shower he can wash all of his problems away for the time being it was another day gone hopefully things can get better he thought he didn't want to live like this anymore.

Unknown to Connor his mother had decided to visit Adam in the hospital. She pulled up to the hospital and entered looking for Adam's room she asked a nurse who pointed her in the direction of his room. She knocked on the door as she entered Adam was half way awake with the television of an old football game.

"Hey…come on in," Adam slurred half away conscious, "I'm glad you're here…" She pulled a chair next to the bed sitting next to him so she can see him.

"How are you doing Adam?" She asked him placing her hands on his cresting it giving him a little bit of comforting.

"Head hurts still," He told her, "How's Connor?"

"He's doing fine still upset at you of course…" She tells him.

"Yeah, but he knows what I'm doing for him is for his own good he'll just have to trust me!" Adam told her she just shook her head in disappointment, "What? What is it?"

"Adam," She sighed, "I'm just disappointed in you how could think this is okay what you're doing? You say you're doing the best for our son, by what… ending is friendship with sweet Jude?"

"That boy is gay! And I refuse for our son to be one not if I can help it!"

"That boy is Jude…and he never said he was gay!" She scolded him, "I think it's something deeper than that Adam…you know you never talk that much about your father we hardly see him and you're pretty aggressive when it comes to Connor, but why is that?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you need to tell me what happen between your father every time we talk about him or mention him you get mad flare and is ready to change the conversation, but not this time you need to tell me what's going on why are you so against Jude and Connor being friends?"

Adam turns away from his ex-wife he knew he walk away from the conversation he was something he's been keeping buried deep inside of himself for numerous of years, but it was time his ex-wife knew how to get him to talk so he turns back to her as they begin to talk.

Jude arrived home a few minutes late for his curfew he quickly opens the door he silently closes the door he looks around to make sure no one is around he tries to walk up the stairs, but Lena caught him.

"Hey bud you're late," Lena told Jude as he shutters from Lena he slowly turns to see Lena with her arms folded for an explanation, "So where were you?"

Jude didn't want to involve his Moms in any of his business especially when it comes to Connor after the fundraiser he don't know how much longer he can keep his secret with Connor not to mention how much more patience his Moms would be? He slowly turns to face Lena who wanted an answer.

"Um I was at the beach…yeah and I lost track of time is all…I'm sorry," Jude told Lena.

"Oh ok bud, but next time when you we give you curfew I except you to be home by that time understood?"

"Yes…"

"Okay go get washed up and get ready for dinner," Lena tells Jude as he runs upstairs getting ready for dinner.

Stef was sipping some coco from her mug when Lena came back into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table brushing her hand through her hair trying to figure out what's going on with Jude.

"Was that Jude?" Stef asked.

"Yeah he's been acting weird since the fundraiser I don't know what to do anymore," Lena sighed as Stef pour her a glass of water kissing her on her forehead.

"We might need to try and force the answer out of him," Stef told Lena she looked her with unaccepted look on her face, "Lena, sweetheart don't give me that look…"

"No Stef we can't if we push we just might push him into selective muteness again or worst," Lena tell Stef knowing the feeling of being pressured do things or come to their parents only pushed them away.

"But love we have to find out something?" Stef told Lena.

"No, but think about it Adam pressuring Connor was the reason why Connor pushed away and why he came to Jude we don't know what's going between them, but we also don't know what's going on in Connor's household, but Jude also been through his fair share of challenges as well they might connected over that who knows…"

"Okay love we won't push, but we have to talk about your job is there anything? Any news at all?" Stef changes to subject to focus on her wife.

"I heard back I have to talk to the board and tell them it was a mistake I've worked too hard I was still a little emotional over the loss of the baby I hope they understand that."

"Honey I'm sure they will..." Stef tells her wife placing her hands on her Lena's hands giving her support, "Next time just talk it out before jumping…"

Connor finally got out of the shower drying himself off he sighed as he walks to his room and finds some pajamas to put on before heading downstairs for some dinner. Usually his mom would've been home by now cooking something, but she must be working late, good thing Connor been learning how to cook for himself could come in handy.

He opens the refrigerator grabbing lettuce tomato and onions he places them on the kitchen table as he walks over to the pantry grabbing white bread he grabs a plate from the dishwasher that was cleaned early this morning he was opens the loaf of bread, but he remember he forgot the mayonnaise and turkey. Once finishing making his two sandwiches he goes to the living room and turn on the television to a random soccer game he usually watches because he was really excited about soccer and brushing up on his skills, but he really didn't fell like it much these days. He sat there eating his sandwiches in peace wondering if his friendship was really worth all of this.

Jude finished his dinner with the Fosters he excuses his self to his room Callie was wondered about Jude she wondered did it have something to do with her after the fundraiser and Robert watched Callie to live with them. She walks up the stairs after Jude to see him sulking on his bed.

"Hey Jude buddy is everything alright?" Callie asked slowly walking into the shared room, "I mean what's going on Jude you have to talk to me at least whatever going on with you and Connor I'm your sister Jude you should talk to me."

"It's a lot going on Callie…"

"Is it my fault?" Callie asked Jude was stunned by Callie's question, "I'm serious Jude is it my fault, I mean I told you if you didn't want me to see Sophia again I won't I'm really sorry about me not being adopted we're going to fight this we'll be together I promise!"

"No…no Callie it's not your fault," Jude told his concerned guilt sister, "Callie it's just a lot of things going on with me and Connor is all you know how we all go through something, I promise it's not about you at all I just need time."

"Are you sure Jude I promise if it's bothering you that much I can stop this right now…"

Jude places his hand on her shoulder as he shook his head no, Callie stopped calming down she realized her little brother was telling the truth, "Callie it's about you it's about me something going on with me, so please give me time…"

"Okay Jude I love you bud," Callie told her brother giving him a hug he smiles and hug her back as she leaves him smiling back at him.

Callie leaves the room walking downstairs where Stef and Lena were waiting for her. She walked in the living room sitting down on the couch next to Lena where was while Stef sat in the love seat adjacent from them.

"Did you get any information?" Stef asked.

"No nothing he said it was him and he had to deal with it," Callie told her Foster Moms.

"What does that mean?" A concerned Lena asked Callie, "If something going on with Jude we need to help him he needs us!"

"I thought so too, but I thought it was my fault actually I thought he still didn't get over the fact that I spending some time with the Quinn's, but he won't tell me why…" Callie tells them. Lena scoots over to Callie giving her a hug.

"Honey, listen to me it is not your fault at all honey-" Lena told her.

"Yeah Callie he's going through his preteen phase we have to give him space and time," Stef tells her, "We'll just do our best and wait just like when he went mute…"

"But I can't even protect him anymore and that what scares me!"

"Sweetheart no he's just growing up is all…"

"Guys, I appreciate everything you've done for me and giving Jude a home, but I'm a lost cost Robert wants me to be a part of his family and with now that Jude is official part of this family I can't keep him safe anymore…but you can I might be not be able to be part of this family, but I want you all to know that you are a part of my family forever whether adopted or not!"

Callie tears up as Stef gets up from the love seat and sit next to Callie as Lena hugs her they give her there Momma Sandwich they call it as Callie holds onto as tight as she could.

"It's going to be okay we promise Callie…" Stef said kissing her on the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 6

Connor walked into the School of Anchor Beach Community Charter School looking for Jude he didn't really sleep much as he would've liked to because of the drama, but he managed to make it through. He spots Jude at his locker gathering his supplies.

"Hey Jude," Connor said leaning up next to the locker next to Jude.

"Hey Connor," Jude smiles looking at a depressed Connor who was clearly bothered by something, "What's wrong is everything okay?"

"Yeah just had trouble sleeping…" Connor tells his concerned friend.

"Tell me what's wrong," An attentive Jude said closing his locker he had given Connor his full attention, "its okay you can tell me."

Connor sighed as he signals Jude to follow him outside he didn't want to talk to him in a crowded nosey school. Connor finds them an empty table outside at they sit down placing their backpack next to each other.

"I had a weird dream last night it felt so real," Connor explained, "It was my dad I had a dream that after you left last night he came over, he was still upset about us being friends."

"Connor if this is my fault we can…" Jude tries to end their friendship, but Connor cuts him off.

"-No it's not that it I was frozen with fear I tried to run, but I couldn't he had me cornered and it wasn't anything I could do…I just frozen in fear of him Jude," Connor tells his best friend Jude understood that pain far too well as his been abused in previous foster's homes. Jude knew what it was like being hit and couldn't tell anyone as he just kept quiet he didn't want lose another home, but sometimes to you have to tell and stand up for yourself like Callie did for them, but Connor on the other hand couldn't he was an only child he had no one to defend him for fear of getting in trouble or being taken.

"It was very terrifying I couldn't move as if some kind of invisible chains were holding me or something…it was me being beaten by my father like I was nothing to him at all I mean it was surreal I thought I really felt all of the pain his fist were delivering…"

Jude wanted to comfort his friend, but he didn't want to start anything, he continued to listen to Connor's fears from his dream there was more to Connor than meets the eye maybe it was always there and Jude being here just surfaced the pain that Connor hid away with his charm and smile.

"…I'm sorry Jude," Connor finished off his dream to Jude.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Connor if anyone should be sorry it's me," Jude replied.

"No way man! You're a cool dude you're different from the people I've met since that time we chilled at your house, you've been a cool person I'm glad we're friends…I just wish I could stand up to my father you know?!"

"I understand Connor, but you can only do what you can hey we'll figure something out beside we have a lot of friendship stuff to talk about anyway we have science project to do anyway!" Jude replied smiling at Connor who smiled back.

"Yeah, I totally forgot, um I guess we can go over to my house and do the project since my dad isn't around and since I can't go over to your house anymore," Connor remembered just as the bell rings for them to go to class.

"Okay then I'll let Moms know then I'll see you later!" Jude said running to his class he class was further than Connor's. Connor was close to his he could walk to his.

The day went on like any other as the bells rang to change classes for math class Jude walked in class where Maddie and Chelsea were waiting for him. He walks over to the giggling girls to greet them.

"Hey."

"Hey Jude," Maddie replied back, "We're still on for the movies this weekend right?"

Jude almost forgot about the movies he forgot to ask his Moms to see if they would let him attend the movies with the girls he shook his head in disappointment.

"I forgot to ask Moms I'll ask them when I get home I had a lot on my mind yesterday and just forgot to ask, but I'm sure they'll me to the movies this weekend!" Jude told a disappointed Maddie, but they did have 3 more days for Jude to tell his Moms.

"You think Connor will come?" Chelsea asked Jude.

"I don't know actually…" Jude replied he didn't tell Connor about the movies either the last time they were talking he was upset with him and brush them off.

"You think you can ask him?" Chelsea asked Jude.

"Sure I can asked him I quite sure he'll come I'll see him later today then I'll ask him and let you know!" Jude smiled at the girls as they wave bye to him as he took his seat in the front of class.

"He's so cute don't you agree Maddie?" Chelsea tugged at Maddie as she blushes.

"Oh my god Chelsea I'mma kill you…why don't you worry about Connor it's obvious you like him!"

"I sure do, he's so cute and handsome don't you think and very athletic!" Chelsea said imagining being with Connor letting out a happy sigh.

"Wow you got it bad for him?" Maddie told Chelsea as she laughs, "I hope Jude can go to the movies this weekend it would be nice to have some time with him outside of school!"

"Yeah like that party, by the way kissing my man!"

"Um it was a game spin the bottle I totally didn't even kiss him for a second barely it was really Jude I wanted to kiss thank you very much, and since when was he your man?"

"Um always duh!"

"You need a reality check beside it felt a little weird though…"

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked her friend who was puzzled in thought.

"Well when Connor came over and he said he didn't ask his dad what was that about it was like he was trying to impress Jude though I'm just saying it felt strange then his father came over after Connor snuck out the house to see Jude what was that about?" Maddie questioned many things at the party, but Chelsea hasn't thought about any of that.

"Wait a second are you implying that there's more going on between Jude and Connor?"

"I'm just saying…remember after the party Jude completely shut down on everyone and then I saw Connor visiting Vice-Principal Lena I tried to talk to him after he left he was clearly upset with dried tears from his face…I'm just saying."

"Well we don't know anything they have a special friendship I think it's cute that Connor and Jude care about each other to be honest you don't see friendships like that every day!"

"Yeah you right, they both obviously need each other in one another lives, but I heard them talking about his father…"

"You think his father purposely did that to his son?"

"I think so maybe that's why there so distant or whatever hopefully they can make up because Connor is Jude's first friend so that can affect someone on emotional level if not fixed I don't want Jude to shut down like that again!"

Connor met up with Jude at lunch they sat down and talk about their school project.

"Hey Jude," Connor said as Jude sat down next to him.

"Hey Connor, how was your day so far?" Jude greeted him.

"It going good," Connor replied, "how about yours?"

"It's fine…oh yeah before I forget Maddie and Chelsea asked do you want to come to the movies with us on Saturday." Jude told Connor.

"Um yeah sure I don't see why not?" Connor told him, "I want to talk about our project were doing you know about the friendship thing…"

Jude remember that Connor had picked their assignment for their science project it was friendship, but Jude didn't understood how they were going to pick a hypothesis to debate or can be proven for the science fair.

"I was actually wondering about that to be honest," Jude replied trying to wrap his head around what Connor wanted to do for his project, "I mean how are we going to use friendship studies for a project?"

"Well we'll use our friendship and maybe we can ask Mariana and then Maddie and Chelsea," Connor said, "See my hypothesis is how society affect friendships which means my father you being in fosters home over someone like Mariana and Lexi who've been friends since forever and Maddie and Chelsea who are best friends and still are today."

"Okay so how unlikely friendships can be form out of innocence and how society can affect the changes of the friendships?" Jude asked Connor as he nods yes.

"Think about it we've only known each other for 6 months and now we're best friends, compared to Mariana and Lexi who've been friends forever and now she's in Honduras, but yet they keep their friendship, but others aren't so lucky and then you see Maddie and Chelsea who are friends for a long time and still are its interesting when you think about it."

"It is, but it really for science or is it to prove something to someone?" Jude questioned the reason why Connor had wanted to friendship what was he trying to prove by making a project on friendship.

"I think it's both Jude," Connor tells him, "Did you ask your Moms if you can come over so we can work on our project we have to get this work done no slacking off!"

"I'll tell them," Jude told him.

"Good, so the movies with the girls? What movies you think they might want to see?" Connor wondered.

"I don't know I hope they don't want to go and see a scary movie because I really don't like scary movies."

"Jude…don't tell me you're scared of some stupid scary movies?" Connor laughs at him Jude kinda blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey don't laugh at me! I know there not real, but the suspension is scary to me!" Jude laughed.

"Fine fine Jude we'll make sure that we don't watch a scary movie, but I'm telling you man it's nothing to worry about."

"Easier for you to say!"

"Not really I already experienced real fear already," Connor tells Jude with a stern face.

"What does that mean?" Jude asked Connor pondered what could real fear compared to Hollywood cinematic fear.

Connor gives Jude a really face as if he have to ask about real fear as well as Jude know what fear is too from being beaten by his previous foster home, or losing Callie it was all something scary to think about as well as Connor dealing with his father.

"I'm sorry I forgot, of course you know," Jude said to Connor who was in serious thought, "Connor its okay you know that?"

"Jude the thing is I really don't think it's going to be okay I wish I could get my father to understand."

"It call due time," Jude told Connor as he smiles back, "Hey should we go to the library and gather some more information?"

"Hmmm let's go to the beach we got time to spare!" Connor said as Jude agreed nodding as they back up their trash and toss in the trash can as they head to the beach.

The fresh breeze air from the beach blew in the wind like an orchestral conductor directed the wind in a wonderful dance Jude and Connor sat next edge of a tree the line split the school line to where the beach begins the sun beamed reflecting rainbow refraction across the skies as the seagulls flies around the area the blue clear water shines as bright as the day itself.

Something about sitting there at the beach brought peace and calm to both boys the wind blew through their hair as they inhale the fresh air it was like being in paradise.

Something that both boys wish they could go, but sadly real world calls for them.

"Feel that fresh air man it's so great that we get to go to a school by the beach don't you agree?" Connor asked Jude enjoying the air and shade given by the tree they were sitting next to.

"Yeah I needed this!" Jude told him as he shakes his hair through the wind the breeze was very enjoyable.

"Hey Jude you should come to my soccer game this Friday," Connor told Jude, "I'm serious you've never been to one of my soccer matches it would be nice to see my best friend at one of my games."

"For real you really mean it?!" Jude asked Connor. Connor nodded an absolute yes. Jude didn't know what to say he never been invited to one of Connor's matches he wanted to see Connor in action after seeing all the trophies in room he family must be proud of him, "Sure I'll go then I can see if you really can play soccer or were those trophies given to you out of pity!"

"Oh so you think you funny now?!" Connor snuffed at Jude who was giggling.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not, but I'm just saying who knows if you can really play since I've never seen you've play before remember?"

"Point taken, maybe I can teacher you!"Jude laughed at Connor's suggestion, "why are you laughing are you scared or something?!"

"No, I'm laughing at the fact that you think I can play soccer I'm not good at sports like that you're the athletic!" Jude responded in laugher as Connor soon followed through laughing.

"Hey what are you two laughing at?" Connor and Jude turn around to see Maddie standing there holding her books.

"Oh hey Maddie we we're talking about Connor playing soccer he said he wanted to teach me," Jude greeted Maddie.

"Well you never know until you try Jude!" Maddie told him.

Connor nudges him giving him a nookie on his head messing his hair as Jude laughs trying to get out of Connor's hold he finally get out of the headlock with his hair a mess as they all laugh while Jude blushes fixing his hair after Connor mess it up.

"See someone agrees with me so I'll teach you!" Connor tells him.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered then," Jude sighed as his classmates laugh at him, "So Maddie you want to come to Connor's soccer game with me?"

Maddie was shocked by Jude asking her to join, he was usually nervous and shy, but so was she, but to have a chance to hang out with Jude she wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"Sure when is it?!" Maddie asked.

"It's Friday and I'm show you Jude that I got game!" Connor pushed him as they both get up dusting themselves off.

"Okay sure then if you say so!" Jude pushed back.

"Alright you guys we got to class so stop horse playing around Connor save it for Friday's game," Maddie told him as they both stop pushing each other and follow her to class.

Maddie, Connor and Jude were heading to their class when Jude notices Lena walking out of the office, "Hey guys I'll catch up to you guys in alittle while!"

"Okay don't be late," Connor told him as he and Maddie continued to walk towards the classroom.

"Hey Mom, mom wait up!" Jude called out to Lena as she turns around to see Jude running behind her.

"Oh hey sweetheart is everything alright?" Lena asked.

"Yeah I was wondering how everything went?" Jude asked.

"I think it went well I'll hear from them next week," Lena tells Jude, "How's your day been so far?"

Jude shrugs, "It's been okay I was wondering can I go over to Connor's house to work on our project since…you know he's not allowed to come over to our house anymore?"

"Um…I don't know honey I have to ask your Mom and see what she say did Connor's mom say it was okay?"

"I think so I'll ask him when I get to class, because we only have 3 weeks before it's the science fair and Connor wants us to be finish before the last week," Jude explained.

"Okay I'll see you later after class and me and your Mom will have an answer for later today," Lena told Jude as he smiles giving her a hug.

"Okay thanks mom!" Jude thanks her running away heading to his class.

Lena walks over to her car as she get in her car she calls Stef who was at work working on a cases. She hears her phone go off she sees the caller ID that it's Lena calling her she sits down at her desk before she answers her phone, "Hey love what's up is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just got out of the meeting…"

"Yeah, what did they say you think it's a good chance you got your job back?" Stef asked her wife knowing that Stef took up some extra shifts to make up for Lena quitting her job.

"Yeah I believe so I made a solid case and I told them I jumped into conclusion and wasn't thinking rationally at all I think I won them over so we'll hear from the board next week," Lena explained to her nervous wife.

"Okay honey that's great anything else?" Stef asked.

"Yeah Jude wants to know if he can go over to Connor's house today they have project they have to do and of course he can't come over to our house because his father forbid him I told Jude I'll talk to you about it," Lena added on as a frustrated Stef was indecisive about the decision of sending her son over to Connor's house.

"I don't know Lena, are we sure Jude will be safe over there?" Stef asked, "I mean our really sure about this?"

"We have to trust Jude's decision and it looks like they have project whether or not Adam agrees they have to do this project and it's no point in trying to avoid it," Lena reminded her.

"Okay honey I see you made your point I guess I can pick Jude up on my way home tonight then," Stef finally agreed with her wife.

"Okay honey be safe…I love you," Lena said to his wife.

"I love you too," She replies back hangs up her phone getting back to her case at work.

The end of day Connor and Jude meet up as Lena walks over to the two boys to give Jude permission to go over to Connor's place.

"Hey, Connor."

"Hey Mrs. Fosters," Connor said timid a little shy as he scoot his backpack on his shoulder from sliding off.

"Listen Jude I talked it over with your Mom and we agreed that you can go over to Connor's house, but you have to call when you get there and Mom said she's going to pick you by ten so you boys have fun," Lena explained to both of the boys.

"I understand Mrs. Foster I'll make sure nothing happens to him thank you," Connor told her.

"Okay be careful you two!"

Connor and Jude turn from Lena as they walk towards Connor's home, Lena smiles looking at both boys hanging out mending their friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 7

A few days passed since Connor and Jude talked and without Connor's father breathing down Connor's neck it felt like the universe was all right in the world. Within the few days Connor and Jude had put a huge dent in their school project and talking about what movies they wanted to see on Saturday to the soccer game that Connor was going to win, in Jude's case loses.

It was Friday the day of Connor's soccer game Maddie along with Chelsea were already there Chelsea was the most excited about seeing Connor play she was way too obvious that she liked him. Connor was on the field prepping for the game he was stretching making sure his muscles were relaxed and not tensed up.

"Can you believe it we're about to see Connor's soccer match!" Chelsea squealed pulling Maddie closer to her, "I'm really excited aren't you?"

"Yeah, but where's Jude at?" Maddie wondered, "He said he'll be here it would be a disappointment if he didn't show."

"I'm quite sure he's coming he just running late is all!" Chelsea reminded a distracted Maddie who was looking for Jude, but didn't see him anywhere.

"I hope so because there goes his family right there!" Maddie pointed to the upper left side of the bleachers where Maddie and Chelsea were sitting further down adjacent to the Fosters. Everyone was there except for Jude and Lena.

"Come on girl he'll show up!" Chelsea reassured a worried Maddie hoping her friend was right.

Connor turns around to see Maddie and Chelsea and the Fosters, but he didn't see Lena or…Jude for that matter. Chelsea waved uncontrollably trying to get Connor's attention he thought she was a nice a girl, but too pushy he liked Maddie quiet and laid back, but she had a thing for Jude so he decided to move on from that crush that might never happen. Maddie gave a quick wave as he signal back with a wave. He mouthed to her where's Jude? Maddie mouthed back she doesn't know. He turned his attention to the Fosters who were excited to see Connor play just like Jesus when he played in his first wrestling match he gives them a smile thanking them for coming. Even though he had support he was wondering where Jude was he promised he'll show up.

Connor sat down with his teammates waiting for the game to start Connor's mom soon rushed through. She huffed and puffed trying to get herself together she run towards the sidelines where Connor was sitting down.

"Connor!" She wheezed as he turns to see his mom he didn't think he would knowing that she was super busy with work, he gets up to greet her as she hugs her son.

"Mom?!" A shocked Connor was confused to see his mom not that he wasn't happy to see her he understood how crazy her work schedule is, "What are you doing here?"

"To see my son's game of course it's your first game of the season so I came to see my son play I hope you're as good as you be boasting about at home!" She smiles laughing with her son, "Now get out there and show me what you can do honey!"

"Thanks mom!" Connor hugged her as she kisses him on the forehead of course embarrassing him in front of the team. They started to make kissing faces and teasing Connor, but in a joking matter Connor blushed from taunting and teases of his teammates.

He sits down next to his teammates as they laugh with him he brushes it off. He knows it's all in good fun so he brushes it off. Matt sits next to him he wraps his arms around Connor's shoulder much to Connor's annoyance he didn't really get along with Matt he just tolerates him because there on the same team.

"Awww isn't sweet," He teased Connor making kissing faces in Connor's direction. Connor tried to push away he didn't even want Matt touching him let alone sit next to him, "Connor miss his mommy! Boo hoo!"

Connor pushed him away, "Matt why don't you grow up, I don't know what's your problem?" He never knew why Matt was such a jerk at times. He never gave Matt the fuel to get to him as much as it did.

"Connor you're always the nice moral compass I bet you never made a mistake or anything always Mr. Perfect, but I think you have something to hide to be ashamed about am I correct?" Matt taunts him on. Connor didn't understand what Matt was saying he just looks at him brushing him off.

"Matt get over yourself I'm not perfect at all we all aren't so whatever your problem with me is I suggest you get over it!" Connor exclaimed he was tired of Matt and his teasing him. Matt wasn't important thought to him he was wondering if Jude was still going to come before the game started.

"You've changed that's my problem with you Connor!" Matt told Connor, "You're not the same Connor I knew I don't like this new Connor!"

"I haven't changed Matt and it's not like we're friends or anything!" Connor snapped back at him, "You've been a jerk most of your life and now you talking about I've changed get real!"

"You have…that boy!" Matt reminding Connor about Jude could this be what Matt problem was that he was friends with Jude?

"Jude?! What does he have to with any of this?!" Connor rushed to Matt grabbing him by his collar, "Answer me!"

Matt pulled away from Connor's grip as neatly fix himself up, "That boy came here and then all of sudden he gotten your attention your focus been off since he stopped talking to you what is it about that boy that has you so fixated on being his friend the boy is weird!"

"His' my best friend that's all nothing's going on between us!" Connor tried to explain to Matt, but Matt didn't want to hear it. Since last season Connor's focus had been off when Jude stopped talking to everyone. Connor used to be there ace in hole, but since then the coach bench him until this season started making him a starter, a position that Matt wanted this season after picking up the slack from Connor failing them last season.

"Sure he is, because right now he's not here and you're face says it all!" Matt fired back at Connor, "Face it he's your Achilles' heel and if we lose because of him I promise you! You won't like the consequences!"

Matt warned the distracted teen as he walks away leaving Connor to be alone with his thoughts. Some of the audience member saw the argument, but didn't hear anything that was exchanged between the two boys. The coach walked over to a distant Connor making sure he alright.

"Connor you okay?" The coach asked him. Connor didn't replied, "I know Matt can be a hard nose, but we really need you to get your head in the game whatever he said brush it off and get ready because you're the starter!" The coach padded him on the back leaving Connor to get his head in the game.

Callie arrived with Wyatt sitting next to Stef she greeted the family giving Stef a hug, "Hey my love!" Stef greeted her, "I see you made it to the game."

"Yeah I was running late from work and Wyatt came and got me," Callie laughed explaining her situation to her Foster Mom, "Where's Jude and Lena?"

"There on their way she had to pick him up from his tutor," Stef explained, "Don't worry he just needed extra time learning Math he has another test and he's been slipping in Math."

Callie nods turning an attention to Wyatt as they chant the soccer game was about to start. Connor turns his attention to the bleachers he still didn't see Jude he thought maybe he didn't want to come to game he decided he had to snap out of it and forget about it for the time being as the coach call him over.

"Alright Connor get out there and show the other team what you can do and bring us a victory!" The coach said to boys as they were huddled in a circle discussing plays.

"Yeah Connor don't fail!" Matt antagonized as the coach give a matt a slap upside the head telling him to cool it, "Ouch that hurt coach!"

"…Alright on 3!" Coach told them as they all cheered the game was about to start and Connor was ready to show everyone what he could do.

Unknown to Connor Jude was sitting outside of the school on a bench waiting for Lena to pick him up. He looked at his phone still no answer from either Lena or Connor. He hoped that Connor wasn't upset with him from running late he texted him that he would be late probably the game had already started and he probably didn't have his phone on him. Jude sighed wondered what was taking Lena so long to pick him up he gave up that he would make it to the game on time.

Soon Lena's car pulled up next to the school where Jude was sitting at she honked getting Jude's attention. Jude grabbed his backpack pulling it over his left shoulder as he runs to the car. He opens the car door and gets him.

"I am so sorry for being late buddy," Lena apologized as Jude closes the door, "My meeting ran a little bit late."

Jude couldn't be mad at his Mom after all the hurtful things he did to her, being late was the least she could, "No it's okay?" He smiles at her as she rustles her hands through his hair.

"Okay since I was late how about we get you some ice cream?" Lena suggested with a smile back at Jude backing out of the parking lot.

He nods no, "I have to get to Connor's game remember Mom I'm totally running late." Lena remembers the family was supposed to be at Connor's soccer game right now.

"Of course how about after just me and you ice cream after the game I won't take no for an answer okay?" Lena told Jude as she head towards Connor's soccer game as he smiles with an okay he wouldn't argue about getting ice cream and it's free too.

The game had started it was a good match and Connor had scored the first point giving his team the lead. 2 to 1 was the lead Connor and few others switched out for other members of the team to play before it was time to start again. Coach congratulates the boys they decided to discuss the next plan in the play.

"Alright boys you're doing good keeps this up and we'll win for sure!" Coach told them, "I'm switching Connor out for Matt so get ready I'm saving you for the end Connor those two last kicks were amazing we got them on the ropes Matt you have to keep up the pressure!"

"I got you Coach!" Matt said, "Watch me Connor I'm show you how to really kick the ball!" Connor shook his head in disappointment shrugging, "Don't shake your head at me Mr. Perfect you're not the only one who can kick a ball as well!"

"Alright that's enough Matt get in the game!" Coach told him as Matt and a few other teammates ran to the field.

Connor sat down on the bench he grabs a towel wiping his face. He puts his towel down and grabs some water. He huffs and puffs from playing so hard he could hear people cheering for them to win, but none louder than his mom and Chelsea. He blushes from some of the attention he's getting he never excepted to see so many people showing up for him usually it's his dad there sometimes his mom usually when his dad is there he's always yelling at him he could recall a few times where his dad was hard on him.

"Come on Connor get your head in the game!" Adam yells at him while Connor tries to chase after the other player to get the ball back on his team's side. "Come on you can do better than that!"

Connor tries to run faster after the other player he could still here his father screaming and yelling at him. It was enough to distract anyone, but Connor didn't want to disappoint his father nor his team he slides in kicking the ball from the other player as Matt chases after the ball Connor scarred himself from that move he rubbed his left leg it was in pain, but Connor heard his father from the distance.

"Get up Connor! It just a flesh wound! Now get up!" Adam scolded him as Connor gets up running after the ball that Matt was trying to hold on to.

"Matt I'm open!" Connor told him as Matt kicks it over to him Connor finally had an opening as he kicks into towards the goal the goalie tried to block it but he missed giving the team a win.

Connor was happy he was able to kick the winning goal he knew it made his father happy, but his left leg was killing him. The team was excited they won everyone ran on the field to congratulate Connor and Matt. It was a good feeling to see everyone excited about the game and he was hoping that his dad would be proud of him for making the winning goal.

Adam greeted his son Connor was happy to see his father giving him praise about his team winning, "Good kick, but it could've been better! I need you to practice more the kicks were sloppy you need to more leg presses you need more lap practices as well!"

There's the dad Connor remembers he thought he finally made his father proud of him, but once again instead of being happy for Connor he judge and criticized everything he did it was annoy to Connor. Matt runs over to Connor tossing his arm over Connor's shoulder giving a hug. "Man that was a good game!" Matt was excited Connor was as well just wanted to fix up his leg it hurt, but he brushed it off seeing that everyone was excited.

That was another time in life Connor remember how now was relax and calm no pressure from his family just enjoying his time. He still wondered if Jude was going to come on or not, but he figured he had a good reason for not showing up.

A few minutes passed into the game finally Jude and Lena pulled up. The game was intense it was full of crowds from both sides of the teams. Lena and Jude slowly walk up to the bleachers they didn't try to seat with the family instead sat on the first row of the bleachers near Connor's team. They begin to cheer on Connor's team along with the rest of the friends and family.

With the game close to the end the crowds cheered for the teens of their teams. The cheers were loud enough for anyone to hear. A young boy walked passed he was sipping a on a smoothie a peach mango one it was his favorite. He heard all the excitement and went to look at all the fuss was about.

He walked onto the field continuing to drink his smoothie when he saw the teams in the last ending of the game. He stood next to the bleachers next to a preoccupied Jude and Lena. The boy was intrigued he never saw a soccer game before beside on television especially during the World Cup. He saw how everyone was excited he didn't know which team was the home favorite, but he did know everyone was hyped for the game.

The coach called Connor over, "Connor come over here!" Connor took a sip of his water as he place his water bottle back down as he runs over to his coach.

"Connor…hmm that name sounds familiar," The boy pondered to himself scratching his taking another sip from his smoothie, "Nay…that couldn't be the Connor…could it?"

"Alright Stevens get in there and make me proud!" The coach said pumping the boy up. Connor nods running on the field. Matt was still in the game he nods at Connor they both gave an understanding look to each other if they made the last goal they will win.

"Wow Connor's really good don't you think?" Lena asked Jude he smiles nodding his head, "He might one day be able to become pro wouldn't you say?"

"He just might he was telling me he was good and it looks like he really is good!" Jude responded he was excited to his best friend play, he feels bad that he actually bagged on Connor about his soccer skills, "Whoo-hoo go Connor!"

Matt was able to get control of the ball Connor ran ahead of Matt he was next to the goal and goalie he was waiting for an opening to kick the ball. Matt ran around the another person of the opposite side 3 opposing members of the team Matt kicked the ball to another person on his team the person ran the ball down the field he kicked it back to Matt and Matt kicked over to Connor.

This was the moment everyone was excited Connor had the ball and if he kicked the winning goal their team would win. Connor kicks the ball the goal goes for the catch the ball, but once again missed sliding into the ground from the miss everyone cheered Connor's team had won the game it was an excited feat.

"Maddie look Connor won!" Chelsea screamed shaking Maddie uncontrollably, "See my man can play I told you!"

"Yeah he's pretty good actually!" Maddie said as they run down to the field along with the others.

Connor and the other were congratulated for their win. Lena and Jude runs down to the field. The boy noticed it was Jude, Trey couldn't believe the odds that he would run into Jude here. The Fosters along with Wyatt greeted Lena and Jude.

"Better late than never love!" Stef laughed her wife and youngest son giving her wife a hug and kiss.

"I know we were running behind, but we saw the game it was a good game Connor really is good!" Lena said. They were greeted by Connor's mother who saw them next to the field.

"Hi!" Connor's mom greeted the Fosters with a smile and hug, "I'm glad you were able to show up I know this means a lot to Connor!"

"Of course it was a great game!" Lena replied.

"Well thank you it means a lot to us…to me," She replied.

"How is Adam?" Stef asked her.

"Hmmm he's okay he's being release tomorrow morning," Connor's mom told them, "It's going to ruff handle him with him being so prideful and pigheaded."

"Tell me about it…" Stef said as her wife shoved her elbow, "ouch!" Lena gives her the look telling her wife it wasn't okay to talk ill about Connor's father at least not in front of his ex-wife.

"Connor!" Jude screamed getting Connor's attention. Connor turns around to see Jude running up to him.

"Jude! You showed up man I thought you weren't coming!" Connor said grabbing Jude by his neck nudging his head for being late.

"Okay I'm sorry I get it! I did text you that I was going to be late, but you never checked your cell phone I said it's your fault!" Jude laughed trying to get Connor off him, "Beside I showed up now get off of me your sweat is getting on me!"

Connor laughed letting Jude as Maddie and Chelsea walked up to greet the boys. Chelsea squealed hugging Connor catching him and others completely off guard as she squeezes tight Connor didn't know what to do. Jude and Maddie laughed at the over obsessed girl who had a major crush on Connor.

"Um…Chelsea," Maddie tapped on her shoulder as she opens her eyes she realized that Connor was in awkward uncomfortable position, "You might want to let go…"

"Oh my god!" She squealed her face turned a blushing red from embarrassment, "I'm so sorry about that Connor!" She back away quickly gives him his space. Connor brushes it off.

"It's okay," Connor said, "I'm glad you guys were able to come to my game! So what did you all think?"

"You're very good actually I can see you made the team!" Maddie compliments him as he blushes alittle across his face. He still was crushing on Maddie even if she didn't like him like that he still liked her.

"Thanks I told you guys I can play especially you Jude you were bagging on me about not being good well guess what I show you!" Connor teased Jude as Jude looked downward feeling like an ass who told his best friend he couldn't play.

"Okay sure whatever you got me!" Jude said annoyed by the fact that Connor would never let him leave this moment down.

Observing from the distance Trey saw the interaction with Jude and Connor he smiles taking another sip from his smoothie he was glad to see Jude making up with his best friend, "Alright that's good they made up!" He walks away going unnoticed by Jude.

Connor took Jude, Maddie, and Chelsea over to the bench where he was sitting at he wanted to grab some water he was exhausted from playing a tough game, "We still on for the movies right?"

"Yeah!" Maddie replied, "How does 12:30 sound as good time?"

"Sure that's fine with me…what about you Jude?" Connor asked him taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Yeah that's good for me too!" Jude answered.

"Alright, then tomorrow at 12:30!" Chelsea chimed in her excitement was enough for all four friends. Chelsea's Mom honked the car horn to signal the girls it was time to go, "Looks like our ride is here see ya Connor! See ya Jude!" As the two girls wave their goodbyes to the boys the climbed in the car leaving Connor's game behind them.

Connor was getting his soccer gear together while Jude stood adjacent from him waiting for him. He stands up placing his backpack gear over his shoulder, "You ready?" Jude nods. As they walk towards Connor's Mom and the Fosters, Matt walk pass them brushing pass Jude knocking him off his balance.

"Excuse you!" Matt said walking away from the two of them. Connor wanted to go after Matt, but Jude shook his head no like Callie he didn't think violence was the answer to handle people who didn't like him.

"Jude you okay?" Connor asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Connor don't start anything for Matt because of me I mean it I already cause enough trouble for everyone!" Jude told Connor as he dust himself off.

"Jude…just because we had…" Connor begins to talk, but he was cut off by Jude.

"Don't Connor we already talked about this…don't make it awkward between us I forgot about it you should too I just want us to be best friends again so for now if we have to fake it to we make then so be it!" Jude told Connor giving him a serious glance Connor couldn't help, but look away, but he understood what Jude was telling him.

"Hey sweetheart," Stef eyed Jude and Connor as she gives Jude a hug first kissing the top of his head, "I was telling your Momma that you guess were cutting it close."

"I know I thought she forgot about me!" He giggled back as Stef turns her attention to Connor.

"Well look at you Connor scoring the winning goal!" Stef was excited for Connor as she pulls him into a hug, "Good job proud of you!"

Connor blushes again from the praises he was getting, "Thank you Mrs. Fosters I try my best when I go out to the field!"

"As you should," She laughs, "Are you and Connor going to celebrate?"

"I don't know Connor what should we do?" Connor's mom asked her son. He hadn't thought about what to do he usually get a lecture for an hour about what he could've improved on.

"Um I have no idea to be honest Mom!" Connor was clueless as well scratching his head.

"I have an idea why don't you guys come with us to the ice cream shop I was planning to take Jude after the game you are welcome to join us if you want to?" Lena told them she remembers she promised Jude some ice cream for being late.

"That sounds lovely Lena thank you!" Connor's mom took their offers as Lena rounds up the kids to tell them about their plans for the evening.

The Fosters along with Connor and his mom ended the day with some ice cream it was good ending to a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 8

It was Saturday the weekend finally came around it's was time for Connor to meet up with his friends to watch a movie. The day was perfect he woke up early to do his chores make sure that his mother didn't have any reason to let him go. He leans out of his bed yawning from the restful sleep he's been getting. He walks over to his window spreading the curtains letting the sunshine in his dark room. The sun peered in through the pre teen's room showing his bed was mess. Connor decided he had to do chores first then text everyone about the movies he couldn't wait it was exciting to have some fun with his friends. To Connor it was liberation and freedom what more could anyone want?

The sun rose over the Foster's home greeting the day as it usual does. Jude was up just like the sun was the first to rise he loved being up when sun woke up. The sun rose like a child greeting everyone it's ray of light touch it gave Jude a sense of joy to have these moments of the solitude to himself. He loved his brothers and sisters, but everyone needs alone time every once in awhile and Jude was no exception.

Jude took to his desk he decided he would write something he loved writing it was something to give his thoughts a voice. He remembers happy times with the Fosters his new family he still was a little guilty about Callie and him being half-siblings. He wrote something about the beauty of the sun he loved to give himself some kind of challenge when he writes this time he wanted to write three pages last time he got to two. He dreamed of a happy life and that life came true with the Fosters and he loved it he couldn't believe how his luck had change over the past couple of days he blushed to himself trying to contain his happiness.

Jude soon finished the work he was working on and decided to take a shower soon the family would be awoke he didn't want to be last at getting a shower in usually on some school days he would wake up late missing his chance because Brandon would usually monitor the bathroom time for each sibling just until Moms get a bigger water heater at least.

Jude closed his notebook properly putting the notebook back in his place. Jude finally gotten conformable at the Fosters where he could have his belongings placed in a neatly order, but the only thing he hates is sharing the room with Jesus and not that he doesn't love Jesus or sharing a room, it's just to Jude he loved to be more organize then Jesus is he keeps his side of the room at neat as possible, but everyone else complain about Jesus' junk all over the room and Jude could understand why, but he wished Jesus would do better to clean his side of the room up a little bit more especially when companies over.

Jude shrugged grabbing fresh pair of underwear, t-shirt, and socks he slowly closes the dresser he didn't want to disrupt Jesus especially when it's a weekend Jesus loves to sleep in it's a wonder he practices almost every day and gets home barely before curfew.

As the day moved about Jude finished his shower once he was dried and cloth he headed to his room where Jesus was still sleeping. Jude laughed to himself as he entered the room he could see Jesus changing positions on his bed again. It was weird to and funny to see Jesus moving back forth trying to find the right place or way to set his head or body to sleep in his bed. Jude slowly grabs his wallet keys and cellphone before quickly sneaking out of the room trying not to disturb his brother's slumber.

Callie slowly walks out the room yawning scratching her bed hair that was tied up to keep out her face. "Morning Jude!" She said greeting her baby brother. He turns to her with a finger over his mouth signaling her to be quiet. She quickly covers her mouth snickering slowly tip toeing over to Jude as he slowly closes the door of his room.

"Oh…Jesus still sleeping, I gotcha ya," She whispered to him as she hugs Jude. She turns around towards the bathroom as he follows her to the bathroom as well. They both grab their toothbrushes and begins to brush their teeth, "I see you dressed up early have any plans for today?"

Jude nods yes as he spits out the paste from his mouth into the sink, "Yeah…I'm going to the movies with Connor, Maddie, and Chelsea!" Callie signals with a really look.

"Really, that's great…" She smiles spitting out the rest of the paste before rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash, "I'm glad you guys are over whatever happened between you two!"

"Me too!" Jude smiles back he finish rinsing his mouth out leaving the bathroom to his sister.

He walks downstairs walking into the kitchen when he saw Stef who dressed in her police officer uniform drinking coffee. He was caught off guard that she was up early let alone wearing her uniform knowing she is usually off on the weekends. She turns to face Jude when she heard him.

"Morning love I see you're up early as well?" She replied taking a sip from her white coffee mug with world's number #1 cop on the mug she received from Lena as special present.

He nods smiling, "Morning, I am, but you're in your uniform why?" He asked his mom she placed her coffee mug on the table as he walks over to her, "I mean I thought you were off on the weekends?"

"I am I decided to take an extra shift is all nothing to worry about love," Stef responded to him rustling her hand into his hair as he giggles. She walks over to refrigerator opening the door, "You hungry bud? You wants some eggs or bacon something like that?"

"Bacon would be nice!" He replied sitting down at the table as Stef grab a pack of bacon.

"So have you decided on what movie you wanted to see with your friends?" Stef asked grabbing a fry pan from the cabinet. She walks places the fry pan on the top of the stove heating it up before placing bacon in it.

"No not yet I haven't called them yet I just hope it's not a scary movie!" Jude responded as she places 4 strips of bacon in the fry pan. She smiles turning to him laughing at the fact that Jude doesn't like scary movies.

"Why is that love?" she asked him.

Jude shrugs for a second before answering he thought that she might laugh at him because he's 14 and he still hate being scared, "…Well you know the monsters and suspense sometimes is scary you know what I mean it's just like don't go into the house and they still do and then it's always dark!"

"Oh sweetheart it's not real," Stef giggled as Jude blushes, "It's just for entertainment. Think of it like conquering your fear you know what you're scared of if you face it the power it has over you is gone just think of scary movies like that!"

"I know, but still I hate them!" Jude responded as Stef finishes cooking the bacon placing it on a plate before presenting it to Jude.

Stef takes a seat next to him, "You're just like Momma!" She tells him grabbing a strip of bacon for herself. Catching Jude's attention by what she said, "Yes your Momma is a scary cat as well I remember on one of our dates I took her to the movies, I didn't know she was scared of scary movies so when I grabbed the tickets and we sat down and watch the movie…"

"What happened?" Jude asked Stef she takes another sip of coffee before continuing her story.

"…So one part came up and she nearly peed she squeezed my hand so tight I thought she was going to break it I told her it wasn't real, but she didn't care she was too frighten to calm down!" Stef remembered laughing at her date with Lena.

"See I told you!"

"Yeah, but all it did was made me fall in love with her even more because she felt safe with me being there and maybe you can do the same when you go to the movies," Stef placing the plate in the sink she took a couple of more sips from her coffee before rinsing it out.

Jude took in what Stef was telling him about the movies he thought maybe it wasn't as bad as he made it to be. Stef looked at the clock knowing it was time for her to leave she walks over to Jude kissing him on the forehead, "Remember bud it's just a movie I promise you have nothing to be afraid of okay? Love you I'll see you for dinner tonight." Jude nods giving her a goodbye as she heads out of the door leaving Jude and family.

Jude smiles to himself after having a conversation with his mom. Stef was right it was just a movie what could go wrong? Jude sat back enjoying his breakfast that Stef rushed up for them he thought about hanging out with friends just like he feared they wanted to see a scary movie and he did not.

"Come on guys! I got the tickets!" Connor shouted getting the attention of his friends waving over for them to come over. Jude quickly followed as Chelsea beat Maddie and Jude to Connor pulling him by his arm holding on to him. Connor gives a polite uncomfortable chuckle at the tipsy red haired it was obvious to both Maddie and Jude they laughed confusing Chelsea, but she shrugged it off she didn't care all she thought about was being near Connor.

"What tickets you got for us Connor?" Maddie asked him. Connor stood there giving some kind of suspense as to what movie the friends will see today. He charmed out a smiled and pulled out the tickets revealing it to the group.

"I got us tickets to see As Above, So Below!" Connor tells them the girls were excited, but Jude secretly wasn't he hated scary movies and it looks like he would have to go and watch the movie with his friends, "Isn't that awesome right Jude?!"

Jude pulled it together to quickly answers, "Yeah that's cool I can't wait to see it!" Jude lied through his teeth, but he didn't want to be a party pooper, he assumed that Connor forgot that he told him that he hated scary movies, but he decided it's just mind over matter it's not real at all.

"Oh cool I wanted to see this movie for some time!" Maddie was excited to see the scary horror film set in Paris, "I heard it takes place underground in Paris in the catacombs something like that…but any way it's pretty cool were going to see this movie!"

Chelsea wasn't sold on the idea of the movie, "Well I'm all for scary movies, but sometimes the plot sucks so bad that the movie not all that scary!"

The girls talk about their opinion of the movie while Connor follows behind them listening to their conversation. Jude slowly walks behind them trying to pretend like he cared about the movie that there were going to see. Connor turns around to get Jude's attention he notices Jude silently walking behind them not enjoying himself.

"Hey girls!" Connor gathered both girls attention until they turned to him, "Hey why don't you guys pick out our seats while me and Jude get the popcorn and snacks?!"

The girls smiles thinking it was a nice suggestion that the boys paid for their ticket to the movies and now snacks, "That's so sweet of you two!" Maddie said, "We'll go and fine some stellar seats for the movie hurry up and get the snacks before the movie starts!"

"Okay we will!" Connor tells them as the girls run into the theater entrance, "Come on Jude let's go and get the popcorn and snacks!" Jude nods following his best friend to snack bar. Connor had a head start he waited for Jude to arrive at the snack bar, "Well finally Jude it took you forever to show up!"

"Ha-ha very funny!" Jude tells him, "What kind of snacks are we getting for the girls?"

"Well I don't know," Connor told him Jude, puzzling his young naive friend. Jude wondered why was they there if Connor didn't know what to get the girls, "Why don't you pick and be careful girls are very picky…"

"Connor really you volunteered and you don't know?!" Jude scolding his friend, "Um well they love popcorn why don't we get that large tub of popcorn?"

"And what else?"

Jude didn't know he really doesn't eat snacks at ayoull that much, even while Connor was over his house Connor was the one eating the snacks which Jude didn't mind really, "Well Connor you're the one who eat all the snacks when we hang out so you tell me!"

"Wait I don't eat all of the snacks!" Connor rebuffed, but he knows Jude telling the truth about him eating most of the snacks as Jude give him that yeah right look he couldn't lie at the fact, "Okay fine you win! Get them some candy, I see some skittles and fruit snacks I'm quite sure they'll love that!"

"Okay then," Jude tells him as he turns to the concessionist placing their order while they wait for some fresh popcorn to be popped.

"Hey Jude…" Connor took a serious tone with his friend as Jude turns to him giving him his full attention, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine why would you asked that?" Jude asked Connor.

"Come on Jude stop lying to me what's going on?" Connor pushed the question until he got an answer from Jude.

"Well I don't like scary movies remember, but it's okay you forgot," Jude replied as the words flushed back Connor's memories his face turned like a ghost showing that he truly forgot that Jude said he didn't want to go to a scary movie.

"Oh crap I completely forgot that you told me about that!" Connor replied rustling his hands through his hair, "How can I make this up to you?"

Jude gathered the snacks and popcorn before replying to Connor, "Well we can go to the movies and I'll pick the movie next time!"

Connor smiles rustling his hand in Jude's hair messing it up as Jude pulls away from Connor laughing, "Deal then!" Connor grabs some drinks as he follows Jude to the movies to enjoy their time hanging out.

"Jude! Jude!" Jude snaps out of daydreaming he turns to see Callie calling out to him, "Daydreaming about today's events?" She asked him walking over to grab a glass of water from the sink.

"Oh yeah daydreaming…" Jude forgot he was daydreaming about hanging out with his friends going to see a scary movie.

"So what was it about?" Callie asked taking a sip from her glass leaning against the kitchen countertop giving her full attention to Jude.

"Oh it was nothing much I was talking to Mom about how I was scared to go and see a scary movie I know most teenagers love scary movies, but I really don't like it! I was wondering what it would be like if I got to the movie theater and they all wanted to go and see a scary movie should I go or not or should I suggest another movie," He explained to Callie who nodded she understood what Jude was going through.

"I understand, but it's a new experience baby try and go with it okay don't knock it just because it's a scary movie remember it's not real," Callie tells him as Jude smiles her words gave him some kind of encouragement, "Good do you know what time you guys are going? It's almost 11 you might want to call and see where everyone at."

"Oh yeah I better text them!" Jude quickly pulls out his cellphone to text his friends he decides to text Chelsea first to get a respond.

Jude: Hey Chelsea its Jude do know what time we're meeting up at the movies?

After a minute of waiting Chelsea finally replied back to Jude's text. He picks up his phone and looks at the text message she sent him.

Chelsea: Hey Jude! No I don't know what time we're meeting up actually did you ask Maddie or Connor?!

Jude: No I'll text Connor you text Maddie so we can see when we have to meet up.

Chelsea: All right I'm already on it!

Jude search through his contacts for Connor's name and begins typing a message to his friend.

Jude: Hey Connor! Do know what time we're meeting up to go to the movies?!

He hit sends and waits for his friend to reply back. He places his phone on the kitchen table as Brandon comes down the stairs, "Hey everyone."

"Hey," Callie and Jude both said in unison greeting the talented pianist.

"Jude Moms told me you're going to the movies," Brandon said to his younger brother grabbing the milk out of the refrigerator, "You're still going to the movies right because I have to take you if so?"

"Yeah I'm asking what time they want to meet up," Jude tells him while he's pouring the milk in a glass he walks over to where Callie is standing.

"Okay that's fine," Brandon replied turning to Callie as she looks away from Brandon Jude tries not to pay attention to the awkwardness between them, "So um Callie you're still going to therapy? I mean I can drop you off before dropping Jude off at the movies."

"Oh yeah sure that's fine the sooner I go the quicker I can leave," Callie tells him quickly drinking the rest of the water in her glass.

"Okay…then um Jude have you've heard back yet?" Brandon changes the subject to focus on Jude.

"Not yet…"

"Okay well I'm going upstairs and finish getting ready tell me when you're ready?" Brandon tells him as he places his glass in the sink and quickly runs up the stairs.

Jude looks at Callie as she awkwardly looks away Jude had no idea what was going on between Brandon and Callie he was so busy dealing with his own issues that he had no time he hope Callie won't try anything crazy like last time. Jude's phone buzzed he picks it up it was a text message from Connor he quickly answers the message.

Connor: Sorry Jude had to do some chores I'm almost done I think we should meet up around 12ish if that's cool with you?

Jude: That's fine I just wanted to know because Brandon bringing me to the movie theater I just needed to know what time.

Connor: Alright I'll see you there!

Jude places his phone on the kitchen counter top and smiles from the excitement of hanging out with his friends at the movies. Callie walks over to her little brother she sits next to him before saying something to him.

"Did you get the okay from Connor?" She asked him.

"Yeah he told me he'll meet up at around 12ish," He tells his sister, "I should text Maddie and Chelsea to tell them what time we're all meeting up before I forget!" Jude picks up his phone and text Maddie and Chelsea telling them that Connor wants to meet up around 12. Once Jude sent the text he sat his phone back down as Callie laughs at her little brother, "What why are you laughing me?"

"Nothing Jude," She said sarcastically before taking another sip from her glass. Jude wasn't buying it giving Callie a look, "What?"

"Don't what mean you have something on your mind say it," Jude told his sister she sighed smiling at him.

"Okay Jude, I was just observing you is all I think it's cute you're going out with your friends and kind of excited about what time and how long it's kind of exciting to see you get all nervous about it," Callie explained to her little brother.

"Yeah…I just don't want to mess up you know what I mean?" Jude tells his sister. Callie understood this, her little brother is having his first hang out day with a group of friends. She knows Connor and Jude hang out, but this time is different than before he's going be in a social group interaction. She can see the nervousness peaking from Jude's face he tries to pretend he's not, but she knows his completely terrified. While talking to his sister Jude's phone buzz from both Maddie and Chelsea telling him it was okay and they'll him around 12 today.

"Awesome they agreed to meet up at 12 that great!" Jude tells Callie she rusts through his hair as a sign of congratulations, "I better go and tell Brandon what's up so we can leave soon!" Jude gets up from the seat at the kitchen top and walks towards the stairs to tell Brandon the news.

Connor places his phone on his bedroom dresser before heading out of his room. He rustles through his hair as he head downstairs he notices that his mom his gone early he hoped that she would come back before he meet up his friends. Connor walks into the kitchen where a note was left by his mother. He picks up the note and opens it to read what his mother left.

"Morning sweetheart, I had to run for an errand I'll be back

before you know it. Don't forget to do your

chores before I get home I should be home around 12ish love you honey."

Connor sighed throwing the note away in the trash can, before he threw away the note he thought about playing basketball with the paper note in a crushed ball. He dribbles around the kitchen before he finally takes a shot as his paper ball goes in the trash can he jumps up in excitement as if he won the winning shot. "And the crowd goes while!" He cheered himself on roaring as if the crowd was in his kitchen. He finally starts his chores he goes upstairs and head to the bathroom he had to clean both the guest bathroom and his mom's bathroom he hated cleaning his mom bathroom the thought of it made him shiver. He grabs the cleaning supplies he needed and begin scrubbing the bathroom after scrubbing the toilet and tub he wipes down the bathroom counter and mirror before he heads to his mom's bathroom he dreaded the fact because sometimes his mom is in a rush that she leaves all her products and make up laying around.

"My god mom this is crazy!" Connor thought to himself as he walks into his mother's bathroom it was a mess with the products she uses even hair extensions were left in the sink Connor sighed as he picked her hair extensions up and clean out her sink before placing everything in the correct order he cleans the toilet until its spotless and then the tub. Once he finished his cleaning up the bathroom he finishes the rest of his chores he tackles his room not that it was filthy, but he let a little bit of clothes pile up so he cleans up his room make sure his bed was made before he head down to the living room where he wipes down the living room full of dust that culminated over time once he finishes he makes his way to the family room then the dining room. Once he finishes he hears the door of the house open he walks over to the entrance he sees his mom which he greets her with a lovely smile. "Hi mom!" Connor greeted his mom giving her a hug she responds back with a hug and a smile.

"Hey Connor…" She replied as Connor gives her a suspicious look.

"What is it mom?" Connor asked her she tries to throw on her mom charm, but Connor wasn't buying it.

"Well I have to work today…and um well….you can't go to the movies," She explains to him.

"Wait why not mom? I already told my friends I'll be there!" Connor questioned his mom he couldn't figure out why her going to work is a reason why he couldn't go and hang out with his friends.

"I'm so sorry honey, but you have to stay and take care of your father he just got out of hospital and he needs to be watched," She explained to him as he slowly back away from her, "I know honey, but you have to stay here and help your father."

"I can't believe you would do that to me!" Connor tells his mom, "I mean why out of all things mom?! Where is he?"

"He's in the car," She tells her son, "Just try to bear with him okay?"

He follows his mom out to the car and helps gather his dad from the car. Connor was still upset that his mother pulled a fast one on him. His mom opens the door as Connor helps his father out of the car passenger seat. "Hey dad…" Connor coldly greeted his father.

"Hello Connor," Adam greeted his son putting one arm over Connor's shoulder, "How have you've been?"

"Fine dad," He tells him as his mother opens house door to let her son and ex-husband enter. Connor places his father down on the couch making sure he as conformable as possible.

Connor walks over to the kitchen where his mother was she had fixed her a drink of water. She finishes the glass of water as Connor stands by kitchen countertop, "I know what you're going to say, but I have to work and he needed to be watch and I totally would if I wasn't called into work…I promise I'll make it up to you okay honey?"

"Yeah I know, but now I'm stuck taking care of dad when I could be with my friends," Connor forgives his mom he totally understands, but it sucks that he have to miss out on hanging with his friends for being stuck with his dad, "Just hurry back home please!"

She hugs her son kissing him on the top of her forehead, "I promise I'll be back as soon as I get off of work."

"Alright mom," Connor replied as his mother rushes out of the door.

This is he part Connor's regret being alone with his father with his father being unstable and unpredictable anything could happen while his mom was gone. To make matter worst he was missing the movies with his friends.

Jude finally arrived at the movie theaters thanks to Brandon. They pulled up to the parking lot he gives a smile and Brandon reminds him to call when the movie was over so he could pick him up on time after Callie's therapist session. "Alright I promise I'll call when our movie is over and don't forget me either!"

"We could never forget you Jude," Callie tells him, "Now go and have fun! And stop worrying so much you'll be fine!"

Jude walks up to the movie theater entrance where Maddie and Chelsea were waiting for him.

"Hey Jude you made it!" Maddie exclaimed hugging Jude then Chelsea.

"Glad to be here!" Jude replied greeting both girls, "Have you've seen Connor yet?"

"Not yet," Chelsea tells him she was more excited than anyone to see Connor, "But you did say he was coming though right?"

"Um…yeah I texted him he said he was coming as soon as he finish his chores," Jude reassured her, "I'm sure he's on his way now we should just be patience is all."

"Yeah let's go inside to wait for him," Maddie suggested.

"I'll wait for him outside that way he knows we're waiting for him," Jude volunteer to wait for Connor as the girls goes inside of the theater to wait.

Jude took a seat outside of the movie theater to wait for his best friend. While waiting he pulls out his phone to see where Connor was he didn't receive any texts or missed calls he begins to worry so he calls Connor, but all he got was his voice mail so he texted him and waited. Maddie called Jude to asked him if he seen Connor yet he told her not yet.

"Jude?" A voice shouted at him he looks around to see who was it, "Jude I thought it was you!" It was Trey walking towards him wearing the movie theater uniform.

"Hey Trey how have you've been?" Jude asked him.

"Nothing much school and work as you can tell," Trey tells him pointing out his uniform which wasn't what Trey would've worn, but it part of his job, "I see you're here to watch a movie must be waiting for friends am I right?"

"Yeah I got some friends inside waiting for me and Connor…he just hasn't showed up yet is all," Jude answered.

"That's good I'm glad you made up with your friend Connor how is everything?"

"It's going fine, I think his dad hasn't been around a lot so it gives us a lot of time to hang out with problems or anything."

"That's good to hear you want to come inside I'm quite sure Connor on his way you know traffic sometimes I was almost late coming to work with the bus and all."

Jude looked down at his phone still no word from Connor, but he hoped that Connor would make it in time, but he accepted Trey's invited and walked into the movie theater with him hoping that Connor would make it to see the movie.


End file.
